Destined
by VioletzDreamz
Summary: There is always a beginning. Sarah and Jareth has one too, what lengths will Jareth go to help Sarah? What will Sarah do when she remembers him? After all they were best friends before, surely they can be best friends again? Maybe this King will have his Queen? Tune into DESTINED! Sarah x Jareth all the way
1. The Meeting

_**I always wanted to do a fanfic of the labyrinth...i never really got to do it till now..anyways here's chapter 1...it might be slow but I'll definitly pick it up in the next...this is just an introductory after all...**_

 _ **disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or the characters at all...The plot is mine..**_

 _ **Read and Review !**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The meeting

The skies were blue and the clouds were looking extra fluffy and the sun was shining bright in the sky. Children were scattered amongst the park laughing and playing, all but one. There on the other side of the park, far from the others stood a little girl with long black hair and almond shape eyes that were the color of emeralds, if you looked closely at her you could see sadness lying within their depths. The girl was dressed in a little white dress and in her hand she held what looked like dirt in her left hand.

"Surrounded by many,

friends with none

I want a friend.

One who'll play along" The girl whispered her wish into her hand, before gently blowing the dirt in the direction of the kids. Nothing happened. The little girl pouted and tears threatened to spill out of her eyes when all of a sudden a voice beckoned her.

"Little human, why are you sad?" The dark haired girl whipped her head towards the direction of the bushes, peering into the shadows she could just make out a small figure, squinting her eyes the little girl called out.

"Show yourself!"

A small chuckle erupted from the shadows, but the being that stepped out looked as if he had been fashioned from the light and clothed by the night. The boy looked to be around her age, he had wild hair that stuck up on the top and pointy ears, his eyes were mismatched and his smile was that of mischief. What made him really stood out though was his clothes, he had on silver breeches and a white poet shirt with a cloak that looked as if it belonged to the night sky.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked in awe as she walked up to him, and admired his clothes.

"Who am I?" He repeated in mockery "I am the answer to your silly little wish human!"

The girl shook her head "What is your name?"

The boy smile turned sweet " I am Prince Jareth, heir to the throne of the Goblin Kingdom."

"Goblin Kingdom?" The girl sighed in a dreamy like state "What an adventure that must be." she said.

"Yes," He said, sounding unsure of how to reply, what seemed like seconds after did he ask her a question"What is your name, Little human?"

The girl snapped back into reality and curtsied " I am Sarah Williams."

"Sarah?" Jareth, the goblin prince said aloud as if to try it out.

"Thats me! Nice to meet you, Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed as she grabbed his gloved hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said to her, watching her with those mismatched eyes that were filled with curiosity. Sarah cleared her throat as she dropped his hand "Do you want to play pirate princess?" she asked.

Sarah watched as Jareth gave her a weird look "Pirate princess? Never heard of it, but game on." He said to her as he unlatched his cloak from around his neck and threw it up in the air, where it transformed into two play swords. Jareth grabbed one and handed her the other.

"Tell me how to play."

"You do magic?" she asked in awe.

Jareth scoffed at her "Not in that sense that you think humans do."

"No, I mean like wizards and warlocks from my books!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I do real magic like them, not illusions like the humans, now tell me how to play." He commanded.

Sarah nodded and launched into the basic of the game.

When she was done the two kids began to play until it was time for Sarah to go home.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" She asked Jareth.

"As you wish." He said with a bow, before melting away in the shadows.

That night Sarah lay in bed, and for the first time...she was smiling. No tears or dissapointment, or loneliness. Sarah felt happy as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful

sleep.


	2. Goodbye, Sarah

_**Okay I felt like writing chapter 2...i can't help it...lol...anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or its characters...if I did...i would be Jareth lol..but sadly i do not.**_

 ** _V.D_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye, Sarah

As the days went on Sarah and Jareth continued to meet in the park, they played all day to their hearts content. The once silent half of the park that was filled with loneliness and despair and silent tears was replaced with Joy and laughter and playfulness. The days eventually turned into weeks, from weeks to months and from months to years. The five year old was now 12 and Jareth had just turned 17.

The two were both lying down on the grass, gazing up at the sky.

"I remember the first time we met, I swear you looked like you were the same age as me." Sarah had said aloud, turning her head to the side to get a glimpse of the teenager next to her, as the years went on his features had changed, they became sharper and more pronounce as he lost the baby fat. Sarah watched as the Goblin prince next to her smirked at this revelation.

"Can't blame you for thinking that, your human after all." Jareth said amusement thick in his voice "Although, now you know that I ain't human." Jareth added as an after thought, turning on his side he faced Sarah gazing at her with those mismatched eyes with fondness and ultimatley sadness.

"As you know, My coronation is tomorrow. After today.." Jareth paused for a second, inhaling a deep breath he continued "I won't be able to come and see you anymore."

Sarah felt the breath escape through her lips and her heart plumetted.

"Your-"

"Joking?" Jareth said, cutting her off "You know I don't Joke about things like that Sarah."

"But you can't leave!" Sarah Insisted "I'll go back to be alone. The misfit without a friend."

Jareth shook his head at Sarah, A sad smile graced his face as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a red leather book. Jareth gazed at it fondly before holding it out towards her.

Sarah eyed it before crossing her arms across her chest and turning away to face her back towards Jareth.

"Don't be stubborn Sarah!" Jareth chided "This is our last day, lets make the best of it."

Sarah bit her lip before turning around and fixing a look of irritation at her best friend,glancing down at the book she reached out and took it.

"Remember when you wanted to come to my kingdom and have an adventure?" He asked her softly.

"Yes, You told me humans wern't allowed to go,unless they were wished away." Sarah recalled.

Jareth nodded "But, just because you couldn't go. That didn't mean you had to miss out on your adventure, right?"

Sarah smiled "Right."

"So we made up the story of your adventure and wrote it all down. As the years went on I had the grammer fixed and included a bit of my perspective in the book. We may not be able to see each other for awhile...but that doesn't mean our situation is forever."

Sarah nodded as she skimmed through the book, there was 20 pages with words written on it, while the rest of the book remained blank.

"Why is the rest of the book blank?" She asked him.

Jareth winked at her "As you grow, the pages will slowly reveal themselves."

"Damn you!" She told him, trying to sound pissed but failing all together "You know how much I hate unfinished stories." She whined.

Jareth laughed "But think of it this way, in the future you will be able to read your life's adventures in that book. An amazing adventure from your childhood."

Sarah groaned as she stood up and stretched, book in hand she opened the cover.

"Don't read it just yet." Jareth rushed "Wait till after today." He finished, looking away at the clouds.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but shut it once Jareth stood up, dusting himself off, he gave her a smirk

"How about we play Pirate princess for old times sake?" He asked.

Sarah grinned "Game on." She said, using almost the exact words he did when she first suggested it all those years ago.

Instead of throwing his cape up like he first did, he produce a crystal ball and tossed down towards the ground, a poof sound was heard and then a white blanket covered them. When it finally cleared Sarah found herself dressed in the same white dress she used all those years ago, her hair was down and in her hand she held a wooden sword, glancing up at Jareth she saw that his cape was gone and in his hand a sword matching her own.

"Your no match for me, Sarah." Jareth said in what she had come to know as his villainous pirate role voice.

Sarah drew up her sword "My will is as strong as yours." She said back before launching herself forward.

They had played for what seemed like hours, neither willing to surrender, until Sarah had fallen and the sword had been flung away from her hand, looking up into the eyes of Jareth she saw victory gleaming in those eyes, flashing her a smile that showed his pointy teeth, he sheathed his word and helped her up.

"I win." He declared smugly.

Sarah scoffed "You played dirty." she said, turning around to face him "If we ever do meet again, the next time we play. I will defeat you." she vowed.

A shadow crossed Jareth's face for a moment before he shook it off and held his hand out "Don't dissapoint me in the future then." he said lightly, looking behind him he saw the clock from his kingdom and sighed.

"Quarter to 13." He said sadly, turning to face Sarah.

Sarah pouted and stomped her foot "Oh this isn't fair!" She cried out, running over to Jareth and wrapped her arms around his torso,burying her face in his poet shirt she started to cry.

"I know." He said "I understand better than anyone, how you feel."

Sarah pulled back and looked at him "Make me a Goblin, like you. I want to go with you to the underground. We can have adventures there."

"Foolish girl, you don't know what your saying." Jareth said calmly, he wrapped his arm around the girl and hugged her for the last time. In his other hand he had a crystal and used it to make a figurine of him. Jareth pushed Sarah back gently and held out his hand, she gasped at the sight of the figurine and grabbed it from him.

"Something to remember me by." He added before standing up and straightening himself.

"Time to go home Sarah." Jareth told her.

Sarah felt the tears escape her eyes as she gave Jareth one last hug.

"Good bye, Jareth." She said as she pulled away, watching as he gave her an arrogant smile, she knew he was trying to keep himself in check.

"Good bye, Sarah." He said.

Sarah watched as Jareth and the clock melted away in the shadows.


	3. Once Upon A TIme

_**OOH Jareth, why oh why? Oh I know why...But it must remain a secret lol...nah jkjk...enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR THE CHARACTERS. AT ALL.**_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW, BEFORE I SLIP PEACHES INTO YOUR FRUIT BASKETS..._**

* * *

Chapter 3 :Once Upon A Time...

When Sarah got home she ran straight up to her room and locked herself within, she tossed the Goblin King figurine and The book he had given her on her bed.

"So unfair!" She wailed, taking the dress off and laying it on her chair.

Sarah pouted as she went over to her bed and grabbed her book and figurine, making her way over to her vanity she placed the figurine on top its surface and gave it a sad glance before turning to the book. The book was about the size of her pocket, it's red leathery surface was soft to the touch. Sara glanced at the golden title on the book.

"Labyrinth." She read, opening the cover she was met with a blank page, on it written in elegant writing was a little message.

"Believe in yourself and everything that you do. You are more special than you know. She read aloud, smiling to herself she turned the page and started to read.

 _Once upon a time in the human realm, lived a little girl, her name was Sarah. Sarah was all alone in a world filled with humans. No one wanted to be her friend, they avoided her like the plague and called her names so cruel, it was wonder that she still remained her cheery innocent self. However, one day little Sarah finally broke down, she cried and cried, raising her voice she wished for a friend, someone who'll play with her, be nice to her, help her. The wish was heard by a Prince of The Goblin Kingdom, answering the wish he traveled to the realm of Humans. The prince watched from the shadows as the little girl wept, deciding to make his presence known the Prince addressed the human, calling as she wept "Little Human, why are you crying?"_

 _Little Sarah looked up from her hands and behold, she saw The Prince._

" _I am avoided like the plague here! No one wants to be near me much less talk to me. I am all alone." She cried to him._

 _The prince felt sad for the little girl, so he walked up to her and kneeled down so that he was her level._

" _I'll be your friend." He said._

" _You will?"  
The prince nodded, holding out his gloved hand to her he helped her up "What is your name?" He asked as she dusted her dirty white dress off._

" _Sarah." She said softly, casting her eyes down she asked "Who might you be? You dress of a higher ranking, royalty I daresay."_

 _The prince smirked "I am Jareth, Prince of The Goblin Kingdom, Heir to the throne."_

" _A Prince. A Goblin Prince!" She said, awed by his beauty and feeling graced with his presence._

At this Sarah stopped reading "Really Jareth? That's how you make me sound? You twisted this!" She said aloud in her room, shaking her head she resumed.

" _Yes." The prince confirmed, shaking his head held up his hand to silence the girl. "Don't treat me as a Prince, I am your friend. Treat me as you would with any other human friend."_

 _Sarah's eyes lit up as she latched onto his arm._

" _Let's play a game!" She exclaimed, practically jumping up and down._

" _What game is this?"_

" _Damsel In Distress. I'll be the damsel and you be my hero!"_

 _The prince all but rolled his eyes at this, but he relented "Game on."_

"Damsel In Distress?" Sarah screeched "Why I oughtta-" she faltered as she remembered that she would no longer be able to see him, Sighing she turned the page and continued to read.

 _As years passed The Prince and Human girl grew up to be close friends, the best even! No matter how much time had passed they had wonderful adventures and the best stories to tell each other. However, Jareth, Prince of The Goblins knew that he only had so much time left to be around the human girl, for his coronation was drawing near. Once the coronation took place, he would no longer be able to come to the aboveground as freely as he wished, for the Goblins and the Labyrinth depended on their King and his power to keep them all alive and most of all safe. The prince kept the details to himself, but told Sarah about his impending coronation. Sarah, was saddened greatly but promised him that she will always be his friend, but until the time comes, they would make the best of it._

 _True to their word, they did. They made such wonderful memories. But the day Came when Prince Jareth was forced to return to the Good._

 _Both Human and Goblin was saddened, but they stayed near each other until it was time to go. Sarah was heartbroken, scared of being alone, Jareth could see that. So he made her a promise, that one day they will meet again, because nothing is forever, he mostly did it for himself, because what no one knew was that he, Jareth, had fallen in love with the girl, so by making this promise. Jareth had granted her certain powers. Sarah, clueless to this, accepted the promise and the gifts he had conjured up for her. Saying their farewells, they both went their own way._

Sarah turned the page, thinking that it would have continued, but upon seeing the blank page she sighed in frustration and put it down.

 _'_ _Jareth, fell in love with me?'_ Sarah thought to herself, gazing at her reflection in the mirror ' _I wish he would have told me himself! I mean...I know I'm only 12, unless he's going to wait until then to tell me, when I'm a little older...wait till we meet again you punk. I'll give you nothing but hell for this.'_ She thought, standing up she rose from vanity and grabbed the figurine, Gazing at it she said "By tomorrow you'll be The Goblin King. But me, I'll still remain Sarah Williams." She sighed again as she put it down and made her way out of her bedroom.


	4. Time After Time

**_Alright here is the next chapter...don't worry im starting the next one already...im having fun with this...hope you all enjoy this story._**

 ** _disclaimer:I do not own the Labyrinth...if I did...i'd be with Jareth...unfortunately life is cruel lol...soo cruel...the plot is mine..._**

 ** _Remember. REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time after Time

Three years had passed since then and a lot has changed. Little Sarah Williams was now a 15 year old teenage girl with a brand new family. One that was forced upon her. About a year or two back, Sarah had returned to home from her trip to the park just to find that she now had a new step mother. Karen. Karen was little taller than Sarah and had hair the color of carrots with eyes that were blue and a smile that was as fake as her toy jewelry. Sarah and Karen never got along, what made it even worse was after Karen had given birth to Sarah's new baby brother, Toby, Karen had practically tossed the responsibility of caring for the babe on to her. So Sarah was forced to be a slave and hardly ever had time for herself after that, forcing her to grow up and push away the memories of her childhood.

One day, after a long day of constant work and the responsibility of the baby was relieved from her did Sarah go up to her room and sit in the chair in front of her vanity. Looking into her mirror's reflection did she see a sight! Sarah was paler than ever and her green eyes looked dull, underneath her eyes she had bags and on her clothes was food that Toby decided not to eat. Oh her hair, her neat kept tamed hair was sticking up, making it look like she had wrestled a lion.

"Toby has a good grip, that's for sure." Sarah said aloud to herself, reaching over she went to grab her brush but instead she felt a soft and smooth surface, frowning she turned her head to see that she was touching a book. One of many that she had, grabbing the book she brought it up to her face.

"Labyrinth." She said, reading it aloud. Sarah scrunched up her face in confusion ' _This book, sounds familiar. I probably must have read it sometime before.'_ she thought as she opened the cover and read the writing on the first page.

 _Believe in yourself and everything that you do_

 _you are more special than you know._

Sarah smiled "Oh mom." She said "You always did know how to cheer me up." turning the page she began to read the story.

-Jareth-

' _It's been three years since that day. Three years since I seen her in person.'_ Jareth, The Goblin King thought as he lounged on his throne, watching as the goblins in the room create mischief and noise. So much noise.

"Quiet!" Jareth shouted, standing up as he did. The goblins cowered before him.

"Clean up this mess." he said, making his way out of the throne room.

Jareth continued to walk until he reached his study, sitting down in his chair he conjured up a crystal ball and gazed within. The crystal fogged up for a second before revealing the person he wanted to see. There was Sarah, feeding that wretched child again, she started to give up once the baby started to fly its food at her.

"Oh stop it!" Sarah begged, as she grabbed the food and took it to the sink, she cleaned the dish and washed her hands and grabbed a few napkins to try and clean away the food she was now wearing.

The baby started to scream.

Jareth cringed from the sound "That child has a healthy pair of lungs on him." He muttered, still watching the scene before him.

"Stop your crying." Sarah said as she returned to the child, cleaning him up before she carried him. "Stop it, stop it!" she cried out, bouncing the child as she walked out of the kitchen and took him upstairs to her parents room. Jareth couldn't help but pity the girl as she laid the babe down in its crib and covered him with the blanket. The baby still continued to scream, Sarah however sank down to the floor in front of the crib, pulled her knees in close and covered her ears, rocking as she did, tears flowed from her eyes.

Jareth watched for a few more seconds before waving his hand over the crystal, the baby then began to quiet down a bit for finally falling asleep. Sarah slowly pulled her hands away from her ears and sighed in relief when she heard silence, standing up she made her way quietly and quickly out of the room, just as she did two figures came up from the stairs.

Jareth recognised them both instantly, her father and her step-mother. Jareth disliked them both greatly.

At this point Jareth tuned out the conversation between her and the parents because he heard it all before from the previous times he watched over her.

When Sarah was dismissed she walked over to her vanity and took a seat, gazing at the mirror. Now that she was alone and not busy Jareth could finally _see_ her _._ Sarah looked exhausted and a mess.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the anger within him.

"Those Parents of hers!" He breathed out in frustration. "Old enough! but still selfish, what can I do to help you Sarah?" he said aloud to himself, looking away from the crystal for a second he began to think, glancing back at the crystal he noticed that on her vanity, was the figurine that he had gave her.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as a smirk graced his face and in his hand, the exact book he had given her before appeared.

"She does love her stories, acting them out was her favorite past time. I'll simply take the beginning of _our_ story away and place them in another. In this book I'll rewrite a whole new tale, and give her the words to start our new game. Knowing Sarah, she'll use them." Jareth said, conjuring up another crystal he dropped it on the book and with a bright flash, the previous story was sucked up into the crystal, floating around. Jareth opened the book and read a few lines before waving it away. Just in time too, because Sarah had just reached over to grab something, but stopped as she felt the cover.

Jareth smiled as he watched her pick it up and read the title and then turned to read the message he had wrote to her.

"Oh Mom." He heard her say with a smile, disappointment flooded through him "You always did know how to cheer me up."

"When the game begins Sarah, you'll also have to regain your lost memories." He breathed out in irritation. Jareth dismissed the scene before him.

Sarah was doing exactly as he planned. It wouldn't be too long now.


	5. I Wish

_**OhMy THIS CHAPTER IS LONG LOL...WELL LONGER-ISH? ANYWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M REALLY ENJOY READING THEM...I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD MAKE MORE SENSE FOR THEM TO HAVE MET BEFORE...BECAUSE IT WOULD HAVE SHOWN WHAT IT IS THAT MADE THE GOBLIN KING FALL IN LOVE WITH A MORTAL, YA KNOW? I MEAN AN ACTION FOR A REASON LOL..ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW DARLINGS!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR THE CHARACTERS..THE PLOT ALONE IS MINE...UNFORTUNATLEY XD**_

* * *

Chapter 5 : I Wish..

Sarah loved her book, it was by far her favorite story ever. The _Labyrinth_ was a book you could never get tired of and it was true. Sarah had already read it over 15 times within the last two weeks. Whenever she had the chance she would take the book and sneak out of the house and head to her favorite place in the park where she would sit down and read until she knew it was time to go home. Sarah knew it was irresponsible of her, but she didn't care. It wouldn't hurt for the parents to spend time with _their_ baby anyways.

Today however, Sarah decided to play nice. So she went downstairs where she knew her father would be and asked him if she could spend the day at the park.

"Sure, just be home before 7, Karen and I are going out and we need you to babysit Toby."

Sarah gave an exasperated sigh "Fine." She said, before turning on her heel and making a mad dash up the stairs to her room, there she grabbed her white dress and flower garland and lastly she grabbed her book and went back downstairs and made a mad run out the house. Sarah didn't stop running until she reached her safe haven. Once there did she slip the dress on and let her hair loose from its ponytail, there her hair dropped down to her waist feeling free she put the garland atop her head and she grabbed the book from her pocket and slipped it up the sleeve of her dress, which hung low.

"Which part should I act out today?" She mused as she took in her surroundings, allowing her mind to recall part from the book. Suddenly an image of confrontation came to her mind.

"Aha! I'll act out the Scene where the cleaners come after the heroine."

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them and easily slipped into her role.

 _There in her minds eye she was able to create her verison of how the Goblin King would look like, he stalked towards her, hands behind his back before leaning forward and casting her a mischievous smile._

" _And you, my dear princess. How are you faring in my labyrinth?" He asked her in smooth voice._

 _Sarah glanced down and looked back up, pokerface on "Can you even call this a labyrinth? It's not even difficult." She told the Goblin King straight._

 _The Goblin King gave her a look of pure irritation "Not difficult, well my dear, lets see what I can do to meet your expectations." He drawled as he conjured up a crystal, holding it in front of her face, as if he was taunting her._

" _On second thought.I'll give you a chance to apologize for your behavior, If not..Then you may end up regretting letting your tongue slip." He teased._

" _Apologize!" She said incredulously "I did nothing wrong."_

 _The Goblin King smiled "You made your choice, I'm making mine, You had 9 hours left. Now," He pointed to the side, Sarah turned as she watch the Goblin King move the hands of time "You have exactly 6 hours left to complete the Labyrinth, let's just hope you move fast." He said, turning around to face the tunnel behind them he threw the crystal from his hand and dissapeared, his laughter echoing in the room._

 _A loud sound was heard and Sarah took off in a run down the long tunnel, the noise behind her was getting louder and louder and the ground beneath her feet started to shake._

" _Damn you!" She shouted into the air, knowing very well The Goblin King himself could hear her. Sarah saw a dead end in front of her. She was just about to give up, before the ground beneath her opened and down she went,The machine above passed over her, not causing any harm. But a loud sound was heard as it went through the end of the tunnel. Sarah stood up and peeked , the path was clear, climbing up she dusted herself off and was about to continue straight down the corridor since there was no dead end, until she saw a door on the side, which wasn't there earlier, frowning she made her way over and turned the knob, just as she was about to step through something from the dark grabbed her and pulled her in._

" _Unhand me!" She shouted,slapping at whoever had her blindly in the darkness "Get your hands off of me, do you have any idea who I am? DO you know who you are messing with exactly! Ugh- Let Go!"_

 _Light illuminated the darkness and there in front of her was a dwarf, who's hair was white like snow, he was knobby looking, with big eyes and nose. The dwarf gave her an irritated look._

" _Who are you?" she asked him._

" _Someone who is willing to help you get out of here!" The dwarf said in a grumpy voice.  
_ " _You can help me?!"_

" _Yes, I'll take you back out of this Labyrinth."_

" _NO! I came to far to give up now, I need to keep going."_

 _The dwarf huffed._

" _Won't you please just help me out a little? I need to get my brother back, he's paying for my mistake. I can't just leave him like tha-"_

The sound of the clock chiming yanked Sarah out of her little world, glancing up at the clock she yelled out.

"7:00?! I'm late" she pulled off her dress and glanced up at the trees, for some odd reason she felt that she was being watched. Sarah's eyes skimmed until she found out why.

"An owl? It's still light out here." She frowned.

The clock chimed again. Sarah folded up her dress and slipped her book into her pocket and then she started to run.

-Jareth-

The Goblins were louder today than usual, the sound of laughter and quarrels and insanity and chickens and plates breaking and nails scraping against the bricks were driving The King insane. Jareth stood up from his throne, seething from irritation. The goblins shrank back in fear that they would incur the wrath of the king.

Jareth looked at his goblins before him and sighed inwardly "Get whatever you guys are going through, out of your system. When I come back, this castle better be cleaned." without another word the King transformed into an owl and flew out the window.

Jareth knew that he wasn't supposed to go aboveground, but he went anyways. Jareth had already spent three years straight within the castle and it's labyrinth. It used to bring him joy, but all it brought to him now was a feeling of loneliness and confinement. He needed a change of sceanery. What better scenery than the place where he spent most of his childhood at. Jareth flew straight up to the above ground, the wind beneath his wings felt good as he soared through the sky, soon it all ended because he landed on a tree, at the place that him and Sarah used to play at. Jareth started to relax until he heard a voice. A girl's voice at that, peering down he saw _her._ There she stood in the middle of the empty field doing what she does best. Role play to her hearts content, he cocked his head to the side listening to her as she spoke her words. He watched her for what seemed like seconds before the sound of the clock ended his show.

"7:00! I'm late!" He heard her say as she started pulling the dress off and trying to get her bearings together. All of a sudden she stopped and glanced around her surroundings until her eyes landed on him.

' _Her eyes, the green got deeper and richer...They really do remind me of emeralds.'_ He thought as he continued to stare at her openly.

"An owl?" He heard her say in confusion "It's still light out here." he saw her frown and he thought it pretty, he wanted to fly down to her but the sound of the clock broke the moment, Just as fast as it struck was as fast as she took off, running in the direction of her home.

' _If she's roleplaying the scenes of the book, it won't be long now till my goblins are called upon!'_ Jareth thought in excitement, he took off and flew as fast as he could back to the Underground and his kingdom. Once he reached he transformed back to himself and called all the goblins to him.

Once they seated in front of him and were quiet did he speak.

"Listen to me, it won't be long now till you guys are called to take the child, once she says the right words than do you take the child away. After that bring the child back to the castle, Do not. I repeat **DO NOT** do any harm whatsoever to the child, hold the child for me until I return. DO you understand?"

The goblins nodded.

"Good, and if any of you disobey me. You all will go for a dunk in the Bog Of Eternal Stench."

At this the goblins cowered.

"Leave me, I have to prepare the game." Jareth said as he went back to the window and sat on its edge, he held up a crystal and threw it towards his labyrinth.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. " He said aloud, watching as the labyrinth started to come alive with his magic.

"Your going to regain your memories and prove yourself to me." Jareth said as he overlooked the labyrinth "Prove that my loving you all these years were worth it. "

-Sarah-

Sarah had just made it home narrowly missing the rain, just as she opened the door and stepped in did she hear a voice clearing behind, closing the door she turned to face her step mother.

"Sarah, your late." Karen scolded, arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said honestly, feeling guilty.

"Sarah, you knew what time you had to be back by, how irresponsible are you really? I'm worried by the fact that if your home this late, then how late do you feed Toby or put him to bed?"

Sarah felt her shoulders slump forward as she brushed past Karen.

"Don't you ignore me!" Karen yelled "Listen to the adult when your being spoken too!"

Sarah stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face Karen.

"Look Sarah, We're going to be home late tonight. So make sure Toby is fed and put him to bed at 8pm sharp." Karen told her, giving her a cold stare.

Sarah nodded "Yes ma'am" she said softly before heading up the stairs and straight to her room. Sarah laid down in bed until she heard the adults leave. When she was sure they were gone, she stood up and stretched, she glanced around her room and her eyes landed on her music box, that had a princess on top.

"I haven't played with this in awhile." She said as she made her way over to the box and cranked it up, she took it with her to her vanity and sat down. The most beautifullest melody started to play and she started to hum along to it.

' _I remember_ when _I first got it, it came in the mail on my 14th birthday. It didn't say who it was from. I assumed mom, but I'm having a strange feeling that she wasn't the one.'_ she thought as she started to reach over for her tube of lipstick, but stopped when she heard Toby starting to scream.

Sarah stood up with a groan and left her room, she ran to her parents room and went straight to the crib, grabbing the child.

"You must be hungry." Sarah told her brother, leaving the room she went down to the kitchen and made him a bottle of milk. Toby refused the bottle, so Sarah set it down and went to change his diaper. Even after Toby was changed, he didn't stop screaming or crying.

"I'm so tired of this." Sarah said aloud as she went back upstairs and put the baby back in his crib. There was a storm not only inside the house but out. Everything was loud and getting on her nerves.

Toby kept crying.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the child.

Thunder crashed and Toby screamed again.  
Sarah couldn't take it so she started to scream out her frustration too, not caring if she scared the baby.

"I wish….I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" Sarah screamed into the room.

Just as the last syllable left her lips, the lights went out and Toby went silent.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT...I ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT WAS THE ACTUAL STORY IN THE BOOK...DID IT GO THE WAY IT WAS WRITTEN OR WAS THERE CHANGES? WELL IN THIS BOOK...ITS NOT GOING TO ALWAYS GO THE WAY IT WAS WRITTEN..I MEAN IT COULD...BUT ITS LIKE SAYING THAT JARETH KNEW WHAT SARAH WAS DEFINITLEY GOING TO DO. CONFUSING? AHH I'M SORRY JUST IGNORE ME LOL..**_

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. You Know Very Well

_**So I spent a whole day on this chapter since I had nothing to do. I wrote from Sarah and Jareth's POV...**_

 _ **uhh...okay i don't what else to write her lol.**_

 _ **Read and Review!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :I do not own the labyrinth or its characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: You Know Very well...

"Toby?" Sarah called out in the dark silent room, wiping her tear streaked face she made her way blindly over to his crib, once she felt the hard wood that was his crib she leaned in and blindly felt around for the baby.

Sarah gasped when she felt nothing.

The sound of tiny feet and laughter made her jump.

' _Toby can't walk yet.'_ She thought in realization, jumping when something bumped into her leg.

"Who's there?" She yelled into the dark room, spinning around as she heard noises come from different parts of the room.

The light came on and Sarah found herself surrounded by tiny disfigured creatures, they all had red eyes and a smile on their face.

"Where did you all come from?" Sarah asked as she tried to back away from them.

The creatures said nothing instead they all scattered away as the windows in the bedroom burst open and a young man stepped down from the windows ledge into the room.

Sarah gasped in shock as she took a real good look at the man, he was a little taller than her and he looked as if the sun had bathed him in it's light, for his hair was the color of gold and it looked as if each strand of his messy rocker style hair was reaching towards the heavens, and his skin looked as if it's been sunkissed. The eyes, oh his eyes were mismatched, one blue and green and they gazed at her with amuesment and mild curiosity.

' _Mismatched eyes?!'_ Sarah thought, she knew she had seen those eyes once before, she tried to recall but gave up after a second. She glanced up and noticed his attire, he was dressed in a pair of black breeches with a black poet long sleeved shirt that was opened at the chest, beneath the shirt he wore some kind of amuelet, around his shoulder he wore a cape that was high necked.

' _No way, it can't be! is he?'_ she thought but aloud she said "You're him aren't you? Your the Goblin King!"

The man in front of her smiled, showing her his pointy teeth.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess." The Goblin King told her, giving her a bow, as he did she watched what looked like glitter fall off his shoulders.

Sarah curtsied back but she remained on her guard " My brother, where have you taken him?"

The Goblin King walked towards her, leaning down he put his lips near her ear, his breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"You know very well where he is." He told her, pulling back from her he held out his hand to her, a glass ball formed on his finger tips.

A strange sense of deja vu over came Sarah. She stumbled a bit as an image flashed in her head.

 _Sarah was playing sword fight with somebody, she couldn't see how the person looked like, the only thing she saw was her sword being knocked out of her hand a little too rough. Sarah cried out in pain as she fell to her knees and held her wounded hand. A figure leaned down toward her, saying something. She couldn't hear, but a glass ball came rolling towards her and from it sprung out bandages that were moving on it's own toward her hand._

Sarah shook her head as the image faded away and a sense of loss flooded through her.

"Sarah"

She glanced up towards the Goblin King and gave him a confused look "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

The King rolled his eyes at her and spoke "This crystal, it can show you your dreams.

Sarah's eyes widened in awe " Do you want it?" He asked her.

Sarah was about to say yes, and she knew he knew it too.

"Then forget about the baby, and live a baby free life with your dreams."

Sarah frowned "You know I can't do that." She said, "Where have you taken my brother?"

The Goblin King sighed before tossing the crystal out othe window, causing the scene before them to change. Instead of the night, it was day out her window, Sarah strode forward and the room melted away. She looked at the sight before, her, there was a castle in the far distance, in the middle of the-

"The labyrinth." She breathed out in awe. Sarah had tried to picture how the Labyrinth in the story looked like, but her imagination had failed miserably, for the sight before her was wonderous and beautiful and very big.

"Are you sure that the baby is worth all this fuss? Do you really want to try and solve my labyrinth for him?" The Goblin King said from behind.

Sarah turned around to face him, determination clear on her face.

"I wished away an innocent babe, who has no Idea of anything going on around him. All he was doing was what babies naturally do, trying to get attention. Toby is paying for my selfishness. I need to get him back no matter what. Even if it means I have to go through dangers untold and hardships unumbered, I will do everything in my power to make sure he gets back home." She said.

The king gave her a look, one that made her feel like she had butterflies in her belly.

After a moment he gave her a curt nod " So be it, you have 13 hours to reach the very soul of the labyrinth, if you don't make it with in the time limit you have, then your baby brother will stay and become one of us. Forever. Such a pity." He said as he slowly backed away and faded away into nothing.

"Well, 13 hours? I best get moving." Sarah said and she walked down the rocky hill.

-Jareth-

The goblins started to become restless. Jareth could feel a stirring in the air.

"Get going!" He shouted at them, they all leaped up with glee and dissapeared from his sight.

Jareth paced back and forth in his throne room, waiting for Sarah to speak the words that would allow him to go back up. Jareth already could feel his skin starting to tingle, conjuring up a crystal he watched as the girl he been waiting for to call on him. Sarah looked like a nervous wreck, tired and ready to break.

The thunder crashed in her world and the baby continued to scream.

Soon enough he heard her scream out the words that he been dying to hear.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

Jareth threw back his head and laughed, dropping the crystal on the ground he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Jareth found himself in the tree across of the room Sarah was in. The Above ground, it was night time and the moon was beautiful. Jareth would have like to sit down for a few moment to enjoy the scenery before him, but he had a job to do. Very gracefully he started to move from the tree and he used the magic he had to blow the windows open. The lights had flicked back on.

When his boots touched the carpeted ground beneath him, he heard a gasp. He looked up to see Sarah. _His_ Sarah, standing not even seven steps away frrom him and she was openly gawking at him. Jareth wanted to laugh at the way she was looking at him, like he was god sent!

' _It's like meeting her all over again, only difference is she's not ready to cry.'_ He thought in amusement.

"Your him aren't you?" She said to him, her voice was like a melody to his ears, "Your the Goblin King!"

Jareth gave her a genuine smile as he bowed "A pleasure to meet you, Princess" He said to her in greeting. Sarah would always be his Princess.

He watched as she gave him a stiff looking curtsie that looked really odd in the the attire she was wearing. It would have looked a little more elegant in a dress with her hair styled and wearing heels, instead of Jeans and a longsleeved shirt with a vest and shoes.

"My brother, where have you taken him?"

Jareth said nothing, instead he used her question to his advantage. He strided over towards her, leaning down so his lips were at her ear.

"You know very well where he is." He told her before pulling away and holding out a crystal towards her.

' _Let's see how strong your determination for this game is Sarah.'_ He thought, watching as she gazed at the crystal in his hand. Jareth frowned when he noticed her eyes glazed over and she stumbled for a bit.

"Sarah?" he said.

Sarah remained quiet for a bit. Jareth glanced down at the crystal in his hand and looked back up at the girl,suddenly he knew what was happening.

' _So even the littlest details can help with her memory loss.'_ He thought in satisfaction. He waited a few more seconds for her to come to, when she did he saw her shake her head.

"Sarah."

Sarah glanced up at him, meeting his eyes with her own.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Jareth rolled his eyes at her "This crystal, it can show you your dreams."

Sarah's green eyes widened.

"Do you want it?" He asked her, testing her.

' _Don't you dare dissapoint me.'_ He thought, but aloud he said "Then forget about the baby, and live a baby free life with your dreams."

Jareth was glad when he saw her frown at him "You know I can't do that." She told him "Where is my brother?"

He sighed in relief, turning away from her he threw the crystal that was in his hand out towards the window and smirked when he saw his world, he saw Sarah walk past him, he followed close behind. The room of the human world melting away from them, gazing at her he wondered what she was thinking.

' _You always wanted to come to the underground. At the time I couldn't bring you, there was so much disasters and riots all because of my father and his selfishness. The kingdom would have been destroyed if I didn't step up and claim my title as King.'_ He thought.

"The labyrinth." Jareth heard her breathe out in amazement.

' _Stop playing a forlorn king!'_ He scolded himself ' _Now's not the time for that! Remember what she used to say, If your going to role play, play it right!'_

Jareth settled back into his role, pushing away all feelings from the past.

"Are you sure that the baby is worth all this fuss? Do you really want to try and solve my labyrinth for him?" He asked her.

The response she gave him, made him look at her in a different perspective. Jareth could feel the love he had for her grow. But he wouldn't pay it any attention right now. Instead he gave her a curt nod.

" So be it, you have 13 hours to reach the very soul of the labyrinth, if you don't make it with in the time limit you have, then your baby brother will stay and become one of us. Forever. Such a pity." He said as he slowly backed away from her and dissapeared from her sight.

When Jareth reappeared he was back in his castle, in his throne room. There in the middle of the floor was the baby, surrounded by the goblins.

"Bring me the baby!" He ordered, tossing aside his cape and settling down into his seat.

One of the bigger goblins, grabbed the baby from the smaller ones and brought the baby over in its big grubby hands, gently he handed the baby over into Jareth's open arms, recieveing the baby gently, he adjusted the child so it would be comfortable.

"Hello there." Jareth told the baby, giving him a smile. "for a baby, you sure are that must be because your human, most of the other babies I see are goblins and they are quiet a horrendus sight."

The baby laughed and reached up to pull on Jareth's amulet.

Jareth took the baby's hand off his amulet and adjusted the baby so his back was to his chest, giving the child a clear view of the goblins before him.

"Let's see if your sister's will is as strong as mine." He said aloud, conjuring up a crystal he peered in, loooking for a certain dwarf. When he found the dwarf Jareth spoke into the crystal, knowing that he would be heard.

"Hedgewart!"

The dwarf jumped but replied none the less "It's Hoggle." He said grumply, trying to correct Jareth, who rolled his eyes in annoyance "Yes. Of course, Hoggle. There will be a human girl heading your way. I'm sure you remember what it is exactly you have to do."

Hoggle nodded "I'm on it sire!" He said before scrambling off.

Jareth tossed the crystal up into the air, and down came two crystals instead of one.

Jareth handed one to the babe to keep it occupied. The other crystal he held in his gloved hand.


	7. Hoggle

_**HEY GUYS SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR MAKIN YOU GUYS WAIT, I WAS BUSY..BUT HERE YOU GO..THIS CHAPTER FELT KINDA EHH SLOW TO ME...BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. STAY TUNED!**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW DARLINGS!...OR I'LL THROW YOU ALL INTO THE BOG OF ETERNAL STENCH.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS..THE PLOT IS MINE AND MINE ALONE.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Hoggle

Sarah continued to walk down the rocky, uneven pathway until she stopped short outside the Labyrinth walls. Sarah gave the tall imposing walls a cursory glance, looking for a way in. After a moment she stomped her foot in irritation, striding forward she came face to face with the wall. Sarah placed one hand on the surface, feeling the cold smooth stone beneath her warm hand.

"If this Labyrinth is the exact same one from the book, " Sarah started to say "Then nothing here is what it seems." she started to pat the wall, looking to see if there was a way through, she moved down slowly as she did this. After what felt like an hour, but was really only five minutes, she gave up. Sarah pushed herself away from the wall with a sigh, she slowly walked down following the wall of the Labyrinth, Sarah eventually fell sideways as the wall disappeared.

"Ouch!" Sarah said as she felt her side hit a rock, pushing herself up she turned to get a better look at her surroundings. The wall had caved in to reveal two big wooden doors.

Sarah pushed herself up and dusted off the dirt from her side, flipping her hair back she went to the doors and grabbed the huge door handles, she tried to pull the doors open. It wouldn't budge.

"Hm." Sarah said after a moment "How do I get into the labyrinth?" she asked aloud.

"You won't get in like that." A grumpy voice said from behind her, she spun on her heels to see a dwarf, he was probably around hip height to her, he had a big nose and eyes, he looked lumpy, he had white hair and was wearing a white long sleeve poet shirt, that was dirty and rumpled, over it he wore a brown vest with matching breeches and shoes, around his waist he had a string with trinkets loaded on it.

"How do I get in then, I tried opening the door." She said.

"It's not so much of physical strength here, it's your words that is key." The dwarf said.

Sarah thought about what he said for a moment, before turning to face the two doors.

"So if I say the right words, these doors will open."

"Yes." The dwarf said grumpily.

"I wish to enter the Labyrinth." She said aloud. The doors began to rumble and slowly they creaked open. Sarah stepped back as a cloud of dust was blown her way, lifting her arm up she shielded her eyes.

After a moment, she put her arm down and walked into the labyrinth, just as she stepped past the doors, her clothes shimmered.

"What the-" Sarah started to say but the dwarf cut her off.

"Now that you're within the Labyrinth, you take the role you're meant to play." He said, gesturing to her now changed clothes. Sarah glanced down to see that she was now wearing a dress. This dress was the same color of her other one at home, white. Only difference is it had a sweetheart neckline that had long billowy sleeves and had silver lining, Sarah hitched up her skirts to see that her shoes had been replaced with white flats.

"So, I'm the princess?" She asked, hesitantly.

The dwarf rolled his eyes "Yes, now enough diddle daddle, which way do you go Left or Right?"

Sarah glanced back and forth for a moment.

"Right." She said, making her way down the long brick walkway, the dwarf followed her closely.

"I'm Sarah." She said after a moments silence.

"I know exactly who you are." The grumpy dwarf replied.

"Your attitude's horrible!" Sarah muttered under her breath, the grump dwarf caught the ending of what she said,thinking that she got his name wrong.

"No I'm not, My name's Hoggle."

Sarah nodded her head in acknowledgement "Hoggle, then do you know your way around the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle grunted out "Yes and no."

Sarah stopped "What do you mean?"

Hoggle continued to walk ahead of her, shrugging his shoulders "The Labyrinth changes, especially now. It's alive."

"Alive?" She asked, running to catch up with him.

Hoggle grunted.

"Amazing." She breathed in awe, glancing at the glittery walls as she walked passed.

"Turn here." Hoggle said abruptly.

Sarah stopped and turned to where he was looking at.

"You want me to walk into a wall?" She asked dryly.

Hoggle rolled his eyes at her "Don't you remember? Nothing is as it seems here!" he said in exasperation.

Sarah nodded and slowly, unsurely walked towards the wall with her hands raised up to brace herself if she does touch a wall, slowly she made her way past and relaxed.

"How cool!" She said with a smile, then made a left turn.

"Don't go that way!" Hoggle ordered, causing Sarah to turn around and stop in front of him.

"Why?"

"You must never go that way."

She frowned a bit "Okay, then I'll got this way. Are you coming?"

"No. This is your journey after all. I'll be there to help you if you are in a pinch." Was all Hoggle said, turning around he walked back the direction they had come.

Sarah shrugged and continued her way through the Labyrinth.

-Hoggle-

When Hoggle was back outside the Labyrinth and the doors behind him firmly shut, he reached into his wool bag and produced a crystal ball.

"Your Majesty." Hoggle called out into the ball.

"Yes, Hogwart?" came a lazy reply.

"Hoggle. Sire." Hoggle corrected but continued to talk "I did as you commanded of me. I helped her in and put her on the hard path."

"Excellent work. The path she's on will take time for her to solve, but it's required. Every second counts." The king said thoughtfully.

"Yes your majesty." Hoggle replied.

"Very well, keep the crystal with you always." The king gave one last order and Silence fell.


	8. Dance Magic!

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter...its longer than chapter 7 :) anyways...Read on!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own THE LABYRINTH or it's character OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED BELOW..._**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dance Magic!

Sarah had walked for a few minutes, before deciding to take off in a run, hitching up her skirts she ran, jumping over fallen obstacles and avoiding tiny goblins as she passed on by. She continued to run until she saw a post with multiple signs on it.

Sarah dropped her skirts and read the signs out loud "This way, that way, here and there!" She exclaimed in irritation "Is The Goblin King mad?" She asked herself as she spun around looking in each direction "How is one supposed to know the way?" She whined, before sinking down to the ground.

"I have never felt so lost before." She said to herself, just as the words left her lips a memory came to mind "No, wait." She said as recalled the memory.

 _"Jareth!"_

 _"Now, now Sarah." His teasing voice came from within the forest._

 _Sarah pouted as she stared at the sign they had made, pointing to different directions with nonsense_

 _"You don't play fair!" She whined._

 _"Neither do you."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts! Figure it out, you're smart, I know you can find me."_

 _Sarah rolled her eyes and stared at the signs, she turned to where the arrow read 'That way' and went from there, trusting her gut._

 _"I swear Jareth, when I find you. You're going to pay."_

 _The sound of his laughter echoing in the forest was her only reply, smiling she continued to walk._

 _"Trust yourself."_

Sarah jumped in surprise as a the wind seemed to whisper to her. None the less she was going to do just exactly that. Sarah stood up and glanced up, she would see the castle from this distance, she looked back at the signs and she knew exactly where she had to walk. Sarah chose the path that read _Here_ and set about on her merry way, with each step she took, she felt sure.

The sound of a baby crying echoed throughout the Labyrinth making it's way down to Sarah.

"Oh Toby!" Sarah worried,"Hold on just a little longer, I'll be there soon!" She promised, hitching up her skirts once again she started to run.

-Meanwhile-

The sound of the baby's crying was getting on Jareth's nerve, glancing up he shot a glare over to the goblins that was in charge of the baby. The goblins cowered under his glare.

Jareth turned his gaze away and tried to think of something that'll quiet that racket ' _Maybe a song will quiet him down.'_ He thought as he glanced over to the still crying babe. ' _Won't hurt to try._ '

Jareth stood up and used a crystal, tossing it in the air it disappeared with a silent _pop_. Music began to play.

Jareth pointed to a random goblin and said "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?"

"Babe with the power."

"What power?" Another goblin piped up.

"Power of voodoo,"

"Who do?"

"You do." Jareth pointed.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

The goblins began to laugh.

Jareth used their laughter and whatever they did for his advantage in his song "QUIET!"

The goblins fell silent.

"A goblin babe." Jareth finished, laughing, he stopped when he found his subjects weren't laughing along with him "Well?" he said.

The goblins joined in and he continued to laugh before launching into his song.

 _I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

Jareth began to dance as he started to lose himself in his song.

 _What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free_

Jareth smiled inwardly as he heard his goblins join in.

 _I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do  
My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew_

At this part, the crying baby had stopped and was trying to join in with Jareth,smiling Jareth reached out and took the babe from the goblins and continued to sing, making the child smile and laugh. Jareth swayed the child back and forth in a makeshift dance, all the while keeping a firm hold on the baby.

 _What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dog's tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me_

Jareth continued to dance, keeping a firm hold on the babe.

 _Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

Jareth ended the song and settled back into his throne, with the baby firmly in his grasp.

The baby laughed and reached out and tugged on the ends of Jareth's hair, causing the Goblin King to laugh.

After a moment Jareth cocked his head to the side and spoke aloud " I wonder, how long has it been since you've been fed or changed." without a second thought Jareth barked orders to his subjects. While most of the goblins was busy tending to the baby, he got out of his throne and conjured a crystal, placing it on the holder.

"Show me the runner." He commanded the crystal, he could feel the curiosity of his subjects as they gathered around him to watch whatever the crystal was going to show them.

The crystal fogged up a second before revealing the girl. Jareth felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. She was wearing the dress he had made for her all those years. The dress itself looked like it was fashioned from the clouds while the lining could have been the silver of the moon. Sarah's hair was pulled back from her face, with a few curls let loose, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were twinkling.

"The future Queen." A few goblins murmured, making a sound of appreciation.

Jareth shot them a glare "She'll only be Queen, if she proves herself worthy of the title, and if she even agrees to my proposal." He whispered the last part to himself, before regaining his composure. Jareth looked at the surroundings of where she was, to his shock she actually got pretty far.

"She's starting to look promising." He said aloud, glancing at the clock "She got pretty far with three hours. However, the Labyrinth is vast and full of surprises." he turned back to the crystal, watching as she confronted the two guards positioned at either door, she talked to them for a bit before choosing the door on the right.

"This is a piece of cake!" She cheered as she went through, not realising her mistake until it was to late, the ground beneath her opened and she fell down.

A couple goblins gasped in shock.

"Don't fret, she has the hands." Jareth said calmly.

Sure enough a bunch of hands grabbed on to her, Sarah panicked for awhile.

"Up or Down?" They asked her.

Sarah chose Down, and down she went until she hit the ground hard.

Jareth cringed inwardly as he heard the thump of her landing in the oubliette.

"Well, it's great to know that she still thinks the same." He grumbled before waving his hand over the crystal, watching as the oubliette came to life with light and revealed to her a door.

"Master, your not supposed to help her. 'member? That's her rules from before." One of his goblins said.

Jareth glared at the goblin who dare spoke against him "I remember!" He snapped "But if I let her stay down there, than the game can't continue. If the game can't continue, the I'll have to be forced to keep the baby and lose out on having a Queen."

"Forgive me, sire." The goblin bowed low as it slunk away.

Jareth frowned as he watched the girl stood up on wobbly knees and opened the door.

"Well, guess it's time to make my appearance." He said with a laugh as he stood up, he glanced down at his attire and snapped his gloved fingers. Instead of the white poet shirt, he now wore a brown leather jacket that had a high neck, collar of a cape, his black breeches were now grey and his boots were polished and clean.

"Ready or not." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

-Sarah-

Sarah opened the door and walked out, she turned around a corner and loud voices startled her.

" **BEWARE"** one said, she turned to see a statue with a big face, its mouth moving and eyes watching her as she walked passed.

" _ **You're going the wrong way!"**_

" _ **Turn around!"**_

" _ **This is your last chance."**_

" _ **The path you're taking will lead to doom!"**_

Sarah rolled her eyes, ignoring them. She had read this part in her book and remember that these are false security to trick her. Wrong path? more like the right path. Sarah grew confident with each step she took as she followed the trail of what look liked sand down to a brick like corridor, as her flat touched concrete, she heard a loud noise behind her, glancing back she saw that the way she had just come from was now cemented.

"Great." She huffed out in annoyance but made her way down the corridors.

As she walked all she could hear was her footsteps and her breathing,when she heard another pair of footsteps fall in place beside her, she side glanced to see who was next to her, she partly wished it was Hoggle, but was partly happy to find that It was The Goblin King Himself. Why she felt happy? She had no idea herself.

Sarah stopped abruptly, turning on her heel to face the King. Who gave her a mild curious glance.

"How is My brother?" She asked him, biting her lip, a bad habit of hers.

The king raised his eyebrow at her, flashing her a mock smile "He's fine, actually He's taken quite a liking to me and my goblins." he said cruelly.

Sarah felt her heart falter a bit at his tone, but she should have expected this. The Goblin King was her enemy.

Sarah's eyes narrowed in anger "Don't you dare get used to it. I will get the child back, if it's the last thing. I. Do!" she growled out, turning on her heel she continued to walk down the way she was heading.

The sound of his laughter echoing off the walls was ticking her off, but still she kept her head high and continued to walk.

"Such a feisty young thing!" He taunted her as he appeared besides her.

Sarah paused, turning her green gaze to him "You have no Idea." she said with a cruel smile of her own, watching as the Goblin King leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his mismatched eyes regarded her coolly.

"All things aside Sarah," He said lazily "How are you liking my Labyrinth? Anything new and interesting happened to you?" he sounded like he could care less, but Sarah could tell by tensed jaw, that he was interested to hear her response than he let on.

"Oh you know, nothing much really. Just solving riddles and figuring which way is up and down, left or right, here or there..you know the usual." She said with heavy sarcasm "It's quite interesting really, especially when you're on time limit." _  
_The King flashed her a smirk "Now, now, we're all friends here." He teased "So why don't you really tell me what you've experienced?"

Sarah scoffed "Friends?! As if! The only thing here is enemies." She spat out venomously, if she had payed closer attention she would have noticed the raw hurt in his eyes that lasted only a few seconds, before being replaced with a cruel empty look.

"That is true." He said after a moment "However, even though we are enemies, I am still Royal. You should show me the proper form of respect, no matter how I treat you."

Sarah pointed her finger at him "Respect? A jerk like _you_ wants _**me**_ to respect him?!" she said and started to laugh "As if! I'll show you respect, when you give me something to respect about you, your highness." She mocked him, giving him a curtsy, before turning on her heel to continue her walk, however a firm but gentle grasp on her arm made her stop. Sarah turned to face The Goblin King with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"What I want? Is you to apologize." He said coldly.

"Or What?" She wouldn't back down.

"Or I'll make you Sorry." He promised, leaning down to her eye level. Sarah gazed into his eyes, that were hard and cool and devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

' _That looks wrong, his eyes had never looked so empty before.'_ was what she thought. Which surprised her. Sarah had only just met The Goblin King recently, so how would she know what would look wrong or twisted on him. She started to feel uneasy.

Without thinking she said "You never gave me such a cold look like that before." when she realised what she said she pressed her hand to her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

The Goblin King released her arm instantly, almost as if her skin burned him. The look he gave her was one filled with surprise and what looked like hope.

"Do you remember?" He asked her urgently.

Sarah backed away from him, dropping her hand in the process "Remember what?" She asked.

His face fell and the mask from earlier came back up "Forget it, you'll remember sooner or later." he said.

"What aren't you telling me!" Sarah shouted at him, closing the distance between them until they were literally face to face.

He gazed at her with slight amuesment, leaning down he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked her slowly, seductively.

She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, but nodded.

"I must warn you, what you ask for comes with a price." He said softly, reaching his hand down to caress her cheek.

"I'll pay it." She said stubbornly.

He laughed "Don't you know what it is I'm going to demand as your payment?"

Sarah rolled her eyes "What do you want from me?"

The king leaned his head down, moving his hand under her chin to tilt her head up in the process.

' _It couldn't be!'_ Sarah thought in realisation ' _Not my first kiss!'_

He tilted her head to the side and whispered in her ear "I'm not going to make this easy for you," He told her "It wouldn't be any fun. I'll leave it to you to figure it all out. Your smart Sarah. I know you can do this." With that said, he turned her face back towards him and placed a kiss to her forehead. Without a second to spare he had dissapeared.

Sarah was surprised, she had heard those exact same words before in her memory. Only thing was, they were spoken differently. Surely it must be a coincidence? Sarah shook her head, whatever it was she'll have time to debate on it later because right now she had to save Toby, without another thought Sarah continued on her way. 

* * *

**_Review or be BOGGED!_**

**_V.D_**


	9. Mother Knows

_**New chapter...9 lol...well here you all go.**_

 _ **YOUR WELCOME!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR IT'S CHARACTERS...I ONLY OWN THE PLOT...UNFORTUNATELY... T_T_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mother Knows..

' _Well, it looks like my Labyrinth is doing a good job. It won't be long now Sarah.'_ Jareth thought as he made his way down to his bedchambers. He needed a break from his goblins, pushing open his doors he strided in. The doors swung shut behind him.

Jareth stopped as he passed his family portrait, retreating back a couple steps he gazed upon it.

' _Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since I last saw it.'_ He thought as he stared at the painting. In the portrait his mother was to his right. Jareth always thought of his mother as beautiful, and indeed she is. His mother had long blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, it used to shine like the sun and her eyes were the color of the blue sky on a clear day, they were always filled with love and warmth and her nose was like that of a button, she had sharp features and a dazzling smile, that believe it or not, the painter had hard time to capture on the canvas, Jareth's mother had chosen to wear her favorite gold dress that day, it brought out her eyes. Jareth looked to the left side of the portrait and frowned.

"Father." Jareth breathed out in sadness and dissapointment as he gazed at the image of his deceased father, like his mother, his father also had blonde hair, it wasn't a bright like hers, in fact it was paler and had no luster, it was cut short combed back, his father's green eyes also held warmth and joy, and his smile was picture perfect, he had wore his royal robes on that day.

"That was the last time your father ever smiled." A voice from behind him said. Jareth recognised her voice anywhere, turning away from the portrait he beamed a smile at his mother.

"Mother, forgive me. I wasn't expecting you." He said earnestly as he pointed to a chair near him "Please have a seat."

Jareth watched as his mother made her way to him, passing the seat without a second glance.

"Don't fret about me my son." His Mother told him, enveloping him into a hug." I just stopped by because it has come to my knowledge that you have brought the young mortal girl from your childhood down to your lovely Labyrinth."

Jareth felt his eyes widened in surprised as his mother pulled away, facing him with a knowing smirk "How di-" he started to say, but his mother cut him off.

"Mother knows everything." She said simply as she turned to look at the portrait in front of him. Jareth turned too and gazed at the portrait. This time however, he looked at the younger version of himself. Not much has changed, Jareth still had the spikey long blonde hair that he obtained from his mother, his eyes were still mismatched, one blue and one green and he had his father's strong nose and his mother's sharply define features, in this portrait however Jareth smile was full of happiness and you could see how sharp his pointy teeth actually was. "We were happy back then." He heard his mother say with a sigh "But shortly after your father fell under that wicked old crone's spell!"

"Grandmother Lillian." Jareth recalled.

"Yes, your grandmother who went rogue." He heard her say tiredly "She was the most powerful ruler of the goblins back in her days. But her power was no match for yours, which is why she enchanted your father. That way he could destroy the kingdom and the above ground,and you."Mother paused for a bit before continuing on.

"I'm sorry you had to do what had to be done. I wish I could have been there to carry out that task for you." His mother told him.

Jareth shrugged "By then father was already too far gone, even my magic couldn't bring him back from that. But if I had the chance to do it over again just to save my kingdom and _Her_ world. Then I would destroy father and grandmother without a second thought, besides I know thats what father would have wanted. Him dead. You and I both know that father loved the underground dearly in the end. Which is why I had an easier time killing him" He told her "However, Grandmother...she put up a fight, not much but it did drain me a bit. By the time I finished her off I only had an hour or so to get ready for my coronation." Jareth let out a humorless laugh "and to think, I spent the previous day in bliss with Sarah."

"I'm so sorry you had to tell your Sarah goodbye." His mother replied brokenly, "Your life could've been different, if only that crone hadn't interfere!'

"Shh." Jareth told his mother, pulling her in for a hug "It's alright mother, what's done is done. The past can't be changed, but I have a chance now to build a better future."

"I know," His mother replied, wrapping her arms around Him "But you can't play that villainous role for too long my son. I know your trying to win her, but she's young still. If you keep going on about it the wrong way, you could scare her away from you for good."

Jareth sighed, feeling weary "What don't you know mother?" he sais jokingly but continued on "This is difficult. Sarah expects me to be a villain, so she has motivation and determination to reach the center. If she's scared of me, her expectation is for me to be freighting. How do I keep up with her role playing game?" He asked his mother.

"Tell me the basic summary of your character." His mother asked softly as she pulled away from him, keeping her hand on his arm she guided him towards his floor length mirror.

"I'm The Goblin King who fell in love with the princess, because the princess was treated badly I granted her certain powers, one of those powers was to wish away the young child who she was practically a slave for. The princess wants her brother back, so I offer her a chance to reclaim the baby. Get to the center within the 13 hours, if she wins the boy returns home. If she loses, her brother supposedly turns into a goblin."

Jareth watched as his mother rolled her eyes at him and pointed to his reflection in the mirror "My dear boy! you didn't necessarily make your self out to be the villain. Your just a man in love who's just misunderstood." His mother paused for a bit "why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" He said sadly "I can't tell her who I am, she doesn't remember me."

"Memory loss?"

"Memory loss." He confirmed _'Okay so she didn't know about her memory loss till now, so mother can't really know everything'_

"Don't fret, your labyrinth is already helping her out. But what If your dear old mommy has a solution, one that could speed up the process?"

Jareth eyed his mother carefully "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how about I use one of my famous peaches." Mother said with a sly smile.

"Those are quite effective." He commented "I'll take it."

"Of course you will darling, it'll take a little time, but I'm sure I can have that ready for you within the next hour or two, until then why don't you try and use different tactics that can help her see you in a new light and can help jog her memory a little, just until I return?"

He conjured up a crystal "Already on it, Take this crystal with you Mother." he handed her the glass orb.

"Whatever for?" She asked, taking it from Him.

"It's a present." Was all he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and made to leave.

"Always giving." He heard his mother say "My sweet boy."

Jareth flashed his mother a smile over his shoulder before exiting out his bedchamber, he had to think of a plan.


	10. Ludo

_**I've been so busy that I had almost forgot to update this story...anyways here's chapter 10! I'm about to get started on the next chapter...anyways I hope you all enjoy!**_

 **REPTILCAT: Perhaps this will satisfy your need for more chapters lol...  
Anyways...READ ON AND Review after!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR IT'S CHARACTERS...JUST THE PLOT...**

 ****

* * *

Chapter 10 : Ludo

The sound of a roar caused Sarah to stop running, she stopped for a moment and listen. The roaring continued, to Sarah it sounded like whatever was making that noise was in pain.

Sarah took a good look at her surroundings, she was surrounded by tall grass hedges and there was blue skies. Without her noticing she had managed to get back up to the surface, now here she stood looking at the path in front of her, it was concrete and narrow and seemed to only go one way.

The roar continued on.

Sarah's forehead creased in worry as she pushed herself forward, following path she was on to the roar, it took her a few minutes to reach the source. Just as she rounded the path, what she found made her gasp in shock.

There, not even 10 steps away from her, hung a huge hairy beast, it's fur was a reddish orange color and upon it's head there was grey horns. The beast roared out in pain, causing Sarah to glance down to where he was looking at. There was a bunch of armored goblins circling the hanging beast, in their hands they held swords and spiked clubs. They poked and prodded and swung at the creature.

Sarah felt helpless as she continued to watch them hurt the beast, she looked around for something, anything that could help scare the horrible goblins away. Sarah's green eyes landed on what looked like to be a sword that was within arms reach.

' _Can I actually hold up an actual sword?'_ She thought, the sound of the beasts roar had made her choice. Sarah grabbed the sword with her right hand and ran towards the unsuspecting goblins.

"Leave him alone!" She ordered, putting herself between the weapons and the beast, she had her sword raised in front of her.

The goblins gasped and drop their weapons immediately and dropped to their knees with their head bowing low.

"Spare us, Your Majesty!" They pleaded, refusing to meet her gaze.

Sarah raise an eyebrow at them "What makes you think I'm royal?" She asked them curiously.

"Your attire is that of our future Queen." One of the goblins replied.

Sarah blanched and glance down at her dress "Isn't this just a costume?"

"Nay! The king had that dress made for the mortal he fell in love with during his childhood."

"During his childhood?" She repeated slowly,letting that piece of information sink in.

"Yes." The same goblin replied.

"That would mean, I met him before?"

The goblins turned and faced their backs to her, whispering amongst themselves so she couldn't hear, just as Sarah was about to demand an answer from them they all turned at once and kept their head bowed.

"We cannot speak of this us your Majesty, but it's best if you figure out the truth on your journey." The goblins said at once, and one by one they disappeared into thin air.

Sarah gave a sigh of disappointment before turning around to face the beast behind her.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She exclaimed, reaching a hand down to scratch under his chin. "I'm going to get you down. I trust that you won't hurt me?" She asked.

The beast gave her a kind look. That was all she needed, she followed the rope to the base of a tree and used her sword to cut the rope.

The beast landed with a loud thud.

"Oww." It said as it rose up slowly, rubbing his head. Sarah ran over to the red beast and started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed "I didn't think about how you would land."

"Fuh..fuh...Forgiven" The beast said.

Sarah smiled "I'm Sarah." She held her free hand out to the beast.

"Ludo." The beast replied, extending it's big hand towards her.

Sarah took his hand with her own tiny one and shaked it.

"F..friends?"

"Friends." Sarah confirmed, standing up she dusted off her dress, that for some reason was still white.

' _Must be magic.'_ She thought.

"Ludo, do you know how to get to the center of the Labyrinth?"

Ludo glanced around "No." He said sadly.

"It's alright, I'm sure I can find it, Do you want to tag along?"

Ludo nodded his head.

"Great." She said and beckoned him to follow her, they walked a little away from the tree and rounded a corner to find another set of doors.

' _Oh man! I hope I don't get swallowed up into the oubliette again.'_ she thought wearily.

She continued to walk until she stood right in front of the doors, she moved to one that had a gargoyle with a loop through his ear, she pushed against the door, it wouldn't budge.

"A door that won't open?"

"rmugh, ghu fuhh!"

Sarah turned to Ludo "Was that you?" She asked.

Ludo shook his head no and pointed to the other door with the other gargoyle that had a loop through his mouth. Sarah walked over and took hold of the loop,yanking it out when the gargoyle opened thing his mouth.

"Could you repeat that?"

"The doors will open..If you knock."

Sarah glanced down at the loop in her hand, door knockers.

"Do you know where these doors lead to?"

"Nope!" The gargoyle said.

She rolled her eyes in frustration "Fine, open up!"

The gargoyle saw what she was about to do and clamped his mouth shut, breathing out his nose.

"Ludo, could you be a dear and hold his nose until his mouth opens?"

Ludo nodded and reached over with his big hairy hand and clamped down on the gargoyle's nose. Sarah positioned herself and waited until the gargoyle opened his mouth. When she heard it take a big gasp of air, she quickly shoved it back in, when his mouth shut over the knocker, she rapped twice and the door began to open.

"Sorry!" She said with a small giggle.

"t's alright." He said around the knocker.

Sarah stepped through the door and was met with a different scenery. Instead of brick walls, she was met with a lush forest that allowed little light through it's thick brushes, She glanced up and was almost surprised by how high the trees really were, and by almost surprised, it was because she already seen numerous changes during her time here.

"Scary." She heard Ludo say.

"It's not that scary." She said softly, "Stay close behind me." She tightened her hold on the sword in her hand and followed the trail in front of her.

They continued their walk in silence, after what felt like an hour did Sarah start feeling a little scared, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Ludo?" Sarah called, turning around to glance at her red furry companion, only to find him gone.

Sarah started to backtrack the way she came, calling out for her friend, she continued to search until she heard her name being called.

"Ludo?" She answered back, running towards the direction of the voice, only to find herself alone in a clearing with trees surrounding her.

"Ludo?!" she called again. She was met with silence.

Sarah felt her knees give out and a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her, she pressed a hand to her head, everything was beginning to spin.

"Oh Sarah,"

Sarah glanced up and looked toward the direction of the voice, it was coming from somewhere within the thickets.

"You really shouldn't have turned back, this forest feeds off of your energy. I'm surprised you actually held out this long." The voice continued. Sarah knew this voice.

"Show yourself!" She yelled out weakly, feeling a strange sense of deja vu.

She heard him chuckle, but none the less he showed himself. Well more like he melted out of the shadows.

Sarah's head started to hurt.

"You always seem to pop up when I least expect you." She said through gritted teeth "And like always you know my name, However I don't remember introducing myself to you."

"That's not important." She heard Him say.

"Yes it is! It's not fair that you know my name, when it's obvious I don't know _yours!"_ With that said, she fixed her green eyes on him, trying to ignore the sudden wave of dizziness as she moved her head.

The king gave her a look of pity "You once knew my name, It's not my fault you chose to forget it."

Sarah's eyes widened "I knew you before?" She whispered to herself, trying to remember.

Sarah closed her eyes as another memory came to mind.

" _Little human, are you sad again?" a boy's voice came from above her._

" _I'm not sad." Sarah said defiantly, refusing to move her head from her knees "Hey! I told you to stop calling me Little Human! I already told you my name, remember! It's Sarah!"_

 _Sarah heard the boy laugh "Little Human is more fitting."_

 _Sarah growled "Oh yeah, Then I'm going to start calling you The Goblins Muck Instead of prince!."_

" _You wouldn't dare!"_

" _Why, Goblins Muck? Don't you think it suits you?"_

" _Sarah." The boy warned._

" _Jareth." She replied in the same tone as him._

" _Fine, You win this one Sarah."_

 _Sarah moved her head from her curled up position and shot a triumphant smile to the boy, who had now moved in front of her. Sarah watched as the sun glinted off of his blonde spiky hair, before meeting his piercing gaze with her own. The boy's mismatched eyes glared into her own green orbs._

" _You'll get over it." Sarah said as she stood up._

"I didn't choose to forget anything." Sarah said calmly as the memory faded, still keeping her gaze on him she continued to speak"I simply just continued to live, Jareth."

The Goblin King's eyes widened for a second before he turned away "So you remembered my name." He said out loud, as he began to pace "What else did you remember?"

Sarah gave a weak shrug "I..I..It's all in bits…" She struggled to remember the proper words, her mind was getting hazy and she was suddenly feeling very sleepy "And pieces." She finished with a yawn, slowly she began to feel really heavy and slowly she felt her arms began to give way.

"Sarah!" She heard her name being called.

Sarah tried to look up at Jareth, but her head was to dang heavy! She felt her eyelids begin to flutter close.

"Talk...later...Sleepy." She mumbled and just as she was about to pass out, she felt a pair of strong arms enveloped her.

"Not here." Was the last thing she heard from him before surrendering to the darkness.

-Jareth-

Just before Sarah fell face forward onto the ground, Jareth ran over to her and caught her in his arms, glancing down at the sleeping girl he shooked his head at her.

"Not Here." He said "You can't sleep here." Without a second to spare he conjured up a crystal and dropped it, having it transport them immediately to his bedchambers. Jareth adjusted the girl in his arms so he could carry her over to his bed, He layed her down gently and pulled the covers over gave a sigh as he looked her over, the forest had drained whatever energy she had left. Now Sarah looked pale and there were bruises under her eyes.

"She'll be out for an hour at the most." Jareth said, shaking his head he conjured up the clock and looked at the time. She still had 6 hours left, but because she was asleep, he decided to stop the game until she awoke. The clock stopped ticking.

"Consider this a gift between old friends." Jareth told the sleeping girl, leaning down he pressed a kiss to her cheek before backing away.

' _I'll just carry out my plan later. I do have all the time in the world.'_ Jareth thought as a smirk graced his face ' _I wonder how she'll feel about attending a ball?'_

* * *

 ** _OOH! A BALL! ;) TAKE ME JARETH! LOL_**

 ** _REVIEW DARLINGS_**

 ** _XOXOX_**


	11. Sleeping Beauty

_**This chapter has 3,000 something words...its way longer than the others! What's so different about this chapter is its told in Jareth's P.O.V...There is no Sarah's pov in here..the next chapter will probably be told in his pov again..i'm not sure yet..anyways i'm sorry that Sarah is a bit off character..I keep trying to keep Sarah as well SARAH..but it gets a little tough for me..why? I have no idea..lol..anyways...I hope you all enjoy this chapter..**_

 _ **Read on and Review!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR THE CHARACTERS...JUST THE PLOT...**_

 _ **I KINDA WISH I COULD CONJURE UP MY OWN JARETH THOUGH... ;( I WOULD GLADLY RUN THROUGH HIS LABYRINTH IF IT MEANT I COULD BE WITH HIM LOL..**_

 _ **CREEPY? OKAY I''M SORRY LOL**_

 _ **ANYWAYS...ON WITH THE STORY.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleeping Beauty

Jareth was in his study, instead of sitting behind his ornate wood desk that weighed more than it looked (He learned this piece of information by watching a few of his goblins crumbling under the weight, until he decided to use his crystal to finish the job for them) He instead chose to sit on the window sill and gaze out at his Labyrinth, planning out the ball.

' _I'll collaborate my power with that of my mother's peach.'_ He decided ' _But this ball, It has to be perfect! It has to be a ball that she makes from her imagination!'_

Jareth frowned at this thought, making a ball from her imagination could prove difficult. Sarah wasn't an _ordinary_ human,she was different from all the rest. That's one of the reasons why Jareth fell for her, She stood out and apart from others and to Jareth, she was like a shooting star. Sarah caught his attention and drew him to her, leaving him awed and curious.

Now here they were once again with a brand new game to play, but the question is always the same...will she win?

Jareth smiled as a memory from long ago came to mind.

' _I'll win one day!' She always use to say._

 _Jareth rolled his eyes at her, walking past her towards the forest as the sun began to set "I'll hold you to that!" Was his reply as he looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her "But you better practice more, cause you really suck!"_

 _Sarah blew a rasberry at him._

" _Very lady like." He said with an eye roll._

 _Sarah's only reply to that was her laughter, it was tinkled like a bell and it was contaigous._

 _Jareth found himself laughing a few breaths later._

" _Lady like or not, I'm going to win." She repeated before running over to him and leaping ontop of him, knocking them both down to the grass._

 _Jareth stopped his laughter to fix a mock glare at the girl next to him, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes held mirth._

" _That didn't count." He said, knowing she would try to claim that as a win._

" _One day." Was all she said,moving her green eyes away from him to stare at the blue skies._

 _Jareth stared at her for a second longer, before copying her action and gazed at the blue sky to, only difference was He was thinking about what made his heart beat fast when she looked at him like that._

"I think I was about 13 or 14 when I finally figured it out." Jareth said to himself.

' _I wasn't sick..more like Lovestruck.'_ and Jareth didn't let anybody know of it, the only person who had figured it out was of course his mother.

Jareth thought back to that day.

 _Jareth had just gotten back from the aboveground, he was walking down the long hallway, head casted down. Everytime he left the aboveground he returned home feeling moody and irritated. Jareth rather be up there with Sarah, playing and going on their little adventures. Their days was always filled with laughter and joy and surprises and glee!_

 _With a sigh, Jareth rounded the corner and bumped into somebody._

" _Better apologi-" He started to say until a feminine voice interrupted him._

" _You better stop and look at who you're talking to young man."_

 _Jareth glanced up from his spot on the ground to meet the stern gaze of his mother._

" _Mother," Jareth said in a daze "Forgive me, I didn't see you."_

 _Jareth watched as his mother rolled her eyes at him "You would've if you didn't keep your head down!" His mother told him, leaning down she reached out and helped her son up. "Speaking of, as the heir to the kingdom you shouldn't be slouching and hanging your head down low. Your the next King, carry yourself with poise and pride. You are not beneath others."_

" _Sorry mother." Was all he said._

" _Also, don't treat your subjects cruelly. The goblins will be under your care and have loyalty to you. But the best kind of loyalty they can ever grant you is genuine and not one out of fear. If you rule them with fear...eventually a riot will break out."_

" _I haven't treat-"_

" _Better apologize." She said, using his exact words._

 _Jareth flushed in embaressment "Alright. I understand." He said, looking away in shame._

 _They stood in silence for a few moments, before his mother spoke again "You know, your father has been talking about setting up an arranged marriage lately."_

 _Jareth whipped his head back to stare at his mother in shock "A..a...arranged marriage?" He said in disbelief._

 _His Mother regarded him carefully "Yes."_

" _I'm not even 16 yet." He protested._

" _I know." She said with a secretive smile "Jareth, Have you been going to the aboveground lately?" She asked curiously,mischief dancing in her eyes._

" _No." He lied "Father told me I couldn't go up there remember?"_

" _I remember. The question is..How often do you ignore what he said?"_

 _Jareth's eyes widened in realization "Mother! Have you been following me?"_

 _His mother laughed "Of course you silly goose!" She said, putting her hand on his shoulder, she kneeled before him so they were eye to eye "You are my only child, What kind of a mother would I be..If I didn't know where my son is?" Her voice became stern and knowing._

" _Not a very good one?"_

" _A horrible Mother!" She said, appalled._

" _Don't tell Father!" Jareth begged his mother, who gave him a look._

" _I had to tell him. I even told him about that little mortal girl you've been playing with."_

 _Jareth felt the blood drained from his face, his father must be livid with him!_

 _Mother must have known what he was thinking because she pulled him into a hug "Don't fret. I only did what was expected of me. But Jareth, he's not mad. I promise you. In fact he's the opposite! He was thinking of having you marry her! A human and a Goblin! It has never been heard of before. Think of all the possibilities that this opportunity could bring. Our kind will be able to travel up to her world and whisper stories that would be passed down from generation to generation, the children will believe and be awed and our race will prosper!" She said in a rush "Not only will this benefit us and the kingdom, but you as well!" She added._

 _Jareth pulled away from his mother to look at her, she gave him a knowing look "Yes. Mother knows you're in love with her." She said._

 _He blushed and turned his head away from her._

" _It's natural to fall in love." Mother gushed "But I promise you, I won't tell anyone, including your father of how you feel for her. This will be our little secret. Whenever you're ready, then you can announce your love to the kingdom. But for now..enjoy the feeling and knowledge of what you know by yourself. "_

" _Thank You, Mother." He said, feeling grateful. Jareth turned to face her and pressed a kiss to his beloved mother's cheek, flashing her his toothy smile that she had always adored._

" _You're so cute!" She gushed and pinched his cheek, before pressing a kiss to his forehead and standing up._

" _Dinner will be ready soon, go wash up." She said and left with a smile on her face._

 _Jareth watched his mother walk away until she dissapeared from his sight. Everything felt right and he was content. But little did he know that a certain rogue was listening to the conversation._

Jareth shook that memory off, it was one of his favorites but it was tinged with bitterness, because not to long after His grandmother came with an announced visit and everything kind of got rocky from that point on. The portrait was painted and a few months to a year later and after that His father fell ill and then started getting unstable. After that point he was always on edge. The only time he could find reprieve was when he left his kingdom to go and see her. That was one of the places his father couldn't go to. Thanks to one of his own spells.

Jareth got off the window sill and headed back towards his room, he wanted to check on Sarah. When he reached the door he opened it and closed it gently behind him and walked towards his bed. Jareth walked carefully so his boots wouldn't make to much noise. When he reached his bed he glanced down at the girl who was still asleep.

' _She looks way better.'_ He thought when he noticed that her skin color had returned and the bruises under her eyes had just about dissapeared. Sarah had blood in her cheeks and her lips were the color of a red rose, not pale like snow as it was earlier. The dress she wore still looked new and bright and had no rips.

" _If she had managed to rip and dirty that dress with my magic protecting it. I would have had to call her talented. Defying magic and all.'_ He thought in amusement.

' _With the way she looks right now, so peaceful and at ease, she reminds me of snow white...or perhaps sleeping beauty.'_ Jareth thought, he let eyes trail back up to her lips ' _How did the princes wake up the maidens again? With a kiss? Something so simple.'_ He continued to stare at her lips. Jareth wanted to place his own upon hers and take her first kiss to himself. But he couldn't do that to her. Could he? Jareth let out a sound of frustration, for the first time in his life he wanted to be extremley selfish and take what he wanted.

' _Sarah! How you torment me so!'_ He thought bitterly as he fixed a glare at her ' _Just like an apple, ripe and mouthwatering and there for the taking! Tempting me oh so badly!'_

Sarah mumbled something in her sleep.

Jareth frowned at her.

"T...t..toby."

He scoffed ' _Even knocked out she still thinks about that baby. Will you ever spare a thought for me?'_

Sarah went quiet for a few seconds before turning to her side, her back facing towards him.

"I'm..sorry." He heard her say.."Jareth...don't!"

At this Jareth let his curiosity get the better of him, he sat down on the bed next to her and placed his gloved hand on her head while a crystal appeared in his other hand.

"Dream channeling." He said to the crystal and an image appeared.

Jareth watched as the younger version of Sarah, the one he knew like the back of his hand, was running in the forest.

" _Jareth!" She called as she stopped in front of a tall pine tree, she creeped around to check if he was behind. Empty._

" _Sarah!"_

 _Jareth heard himself call out to her, he sounded far away and very faint._

 _Sarah's head whipped towards the west and she took off in a run. Instead of wearing the dress he had gifted her with when she entered the Labyrinth, she was wearing the one he had remade for her. A copy of the original dress she wore when he first met her. Sarah's shoes made a lot of noise as she ran and stepped on twigs._

" _Sarah!" He heard again._

 _Sarah pushed herself farther "Don't leave me! Not again!" She screamed, tears running down her face, her breathing ragged._

 _Jareth felt his heartbreak._

" _I'll end up forgetting! I'll forget everything I have come to remember on my way to you! Don't do this to me!" She screamed "Stay with me, help me remember the rest!"_

 _The forest she was in got darker and colder, he could see her breath. Sarah continued to run until she tripped over a root and collapsed on the ground. When she got her bearings together she glanced up, she had a tear stained face with dirt and a few scratches. The dress she wore was now tattered and unsightly._

" _Jareth." She said softly, looking towards a younger version of himself. The Jareth she was chasing looked at her sadly, he leaned down and held out his gloved hand towards her._

" _Choose me."_

 _Sarah reached her hand out towards him, just as she was about to place her hand in his, the sound of a baby wailing made her stop, looking over her shoulder her eyes widened._

" _A baby?" She said and paused for a moment, as if she was struggling to remember. "Baby….what's a baby doing here?" after a moment, she remembered._

" _Toby!" the name slipped from her lips._

 _Sarah glanced between The baby and the younger version of Jareth, torn._

" _Come with me, I'll give you everything you ever wanted." He heard._

 _Sarah glanced towards the baby._

" _Don't you want to remember our past? I can help you with that..I'll restore your memories and everything can go back to how it was." He pleaded._

" _I want to go with you..more than anything...But I have to rescue Toby...from...YOU" She said in realization, anger and hurt reflecting in her eyes._

 _The dream Jareth stood up and straightened his posture, his eyes became cruel and hard, and he transformed into the older version of himself before her, with a snap of his fingers the baby was in his possesion._

" _You always loved a challenge Sarah. So how about upping the stakes a bit?"_

 _The baby in Jareth's possesion started to float and a pop sound echoed throughout the silent forest. In Toby's place was a goblin._

 _Sarah gasped._

" _When you reach the castle...in the time allotted to you...You will have to find this particular needle in the haystack." He said with a laugh._

" _Monster!" She screamed at him in anger "You never did play fair."_

" _Oh? I didn't?" He said with an air of innocence "I think I did...I have reordered time for you..gave you an adventure that you always dreamed of..provided you with your silly costumes and gave you multiple chances. So how can you say that I never played fair..when I altered the game to work in your favor?"_

 _Sarah fell silent at this, her green gaze was empty._

" _Think before you speak Sarah!" He taunted her._

 _Sarah stood up and dusted herself off, pulling the dress up and over her head and tossed it on the ground, revealing her aboveground clothes to him that consisted of a longsleeved shirt and jeans with her muddy sneakers._

" _I will take back that child you have stolen." Was all she said._

Jareth teared his gaze away from the crystal and looked toward the girl who had woken up and was giving him a look.

"What do you think your doing?" She screamed at him, swatting his hand off of her she scrambled away from, leaping off the bed and staring at him with such fear.

Jareth rose up from the bed and walked away, showing her his back "You know, that forest you were in...was one that creates your worst nightmares. It feeds off of the energy of the weak and learns their inner most secrets and fears and memories and creates a twisted dream as a side effect. Luckily for you..you didn't linger in that forest for too long. If you had...the results would have lasted longer and would have been more intense."

The room fell silent.

"Did you watch my dreams?" She asked him in an accusatory voice.

Jareth nodded, refusing to look at her. He heard her curse under her breath.

"Do I even have a little bit of privacy when I'm here in your Labyrinth?"

"You do, I don't spy on you all the time." He said with an eye roll "I'm the Goblin King, I have subjects to order and documents to sign and taxes to go through and recently a baby to watch."

Jareth laughed silently when he heard her intake of breath. Sarah remained quiet for a few moments, but the sound of her flats as she walked around the room alerted him that she was walking towards him.

"Am I in your castle?" She asked him.

Jareth turned and faced her "Yes." He said.

Sarah's green eyes looked to the door behind him, she planning to escape.

"Predictable." He told her, watching as she gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. Predictable." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously, her green gaze flickered to the doors behind him.

"Even if you managed to get past me. What makes you think that door will let you through?" He asked her.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him wearily "It's a door in the castle. There's no way it would ask me riddles or trick me!" She sounded unsure.

"True. But remember the castle and the Labyrinth does my bidding. If I will it so..You could end up at the beginning of the Labyrinth."

"Thats not fair!" She said.

"Actually, it is. If you run through those doors that would be cheating. "

"How is that-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted her, casting her a stern look. Sarah stomped her feet but remained silent.

"It would be conisdered cheating, because you..yourself hasn't made it to the castle. I brought you here because to leave you out there, unconscious wouldn't be wise..or safe. Also I can't change the fact that I had stopped time in good faith." He finished, noting that by this time Sarah shoulders had slumped and she had raise a hand to her head.

"Fine Jareth. I'll Play nice." She said tiredly, "It's the least I can do since you did all this for me."

Jareth beamed "Great."

Sarah gave him a weak smile "I had learned something new from that dream." She said.

Jareth raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue on.

"You left." She pointed out.

Jareth looked away while she continued on "In the dream I remember saying to you not to leave me...again. Can't you tell me atleast one thing?" She asked him.

He sighed " **I** can't tell you." He said, emphasizing on the I.

"Will You ever be able to?" She asked him, ignoring his one hint.

Jareth shook his head at her fondly, chuckling to himself "Ask me that at the finish line." he glanced down at the crystal at his hand and flung it down between them, his bedchambers melted away and they were once again in the Labyrinth.

"You still have something to do." He told her as the clock appeared before them. Jareth raised his hand and the clock began to tick, he looked back at Sarah, who was staring up at the castle in the distance. The wind blowed, gently caressing her hair and the dress rustled softly. Sarah looked beautiful, truly, not only on the outside, but he knew her spirit was beautiful as well...for it was a wild thing that craved surprises and couldn't be held down.

Jareth left without saying anything, leaving her there to stare at his castle.

' _If she ever agrees to become my Queen, I hope her spirit burns bright and never flickers out. A fiesty Sarah is better than an obedient and meek one.'_

* * *

 ** _:) :) :) REVIEW! OR BEWARE THE BOG!_**


	12. Baby Issues

**_okay so this chapter is short...but I really wanted to post this up before I head to bed. I think either the next upcoming chapter will have the ball scene...i'm not too sure..if not the next one then chapter 14 will be the ball._**

 ** _Anyways...lets get on with this.._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW..._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS...ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT..._**

* * *

Chapter 12: Baby Issues

"Give me the baby." Jareth commanded as he entered his throne room, startling the goblins. One goblin that had hair the color of salt and pepper shuffled forward and handed the baby to him. Jareth leaned down and grabbed the baby, adjusting it in his arms.

"Thank you." He said in a short clipped tone, turning on his heels and exiting out of the room.

The baby gurgled in Jareth's arms and kept looking around making some more baby noises. Jareth couldn't help but feel fond of the child.

"I think I'll call you Jareth." He told the baby "Jareth is a better name, Toby pales in comparison."

The baby began to laugh, turning its eyes towards Jareth.

"You got my eyes." Jareth said with amusement "Well...eye." he corrected, smiling at the baby before looking back up as he walked down the long corridors.

"You must have been bored with my subjects, so how about I take you out to the gardens? There'll be sunlight, breeze, grass and of course flowers. I'll even whisk you up some toys." Jareth added as he made a turn and continued down another corridor, before stopping in front of two black wrought iron gates opened up and He walked out,stepping into the sunlight once again. Only difference was this time he felt warmth and started to relax. When glanced down he noticed that baby was squinting against the harsh light.

Jareth snapped his fingers and a baby bonnet appeared on the baby's tiny head.

"Better?" He asked.

The baby squealed in delight.

Jareth continued to walk until he found a nice patch of grass to sit down upon. Once he was comfortable, he gently put the child down onto the grass.

The baby began to pull at the grass in front of him, Jareth snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared under them, while toys were scattered about.

' _So carefree'_ Jareth noted as the baby abandoned the grass in his hands and moved on to the teddy bear. ' _So full of laughter and endless joy and curiosity..and to think..he'll never remember anything of his time in my kingdom.'_ Jareth felt a little sad at this revelation ' _Just like Sarah did to me, moving on and sparing no second thoughts. Leaving me with the memory and the burden of pain and loss.'_

A giggle escape from the childs lips, causing Jareth to snap out of his thoughts.

"You're really fond of teddy bears aren't you?" He said, moving closer to the baby he took the bear and made funny movements, practically putting on a little show for the child. In fact Jareth was having so much fun, that he didn't notice his mother's arrival until her laughter alerted him of her presence.

"Mother? I wasn't expecting you until 9!" he said, spelling the bear so it would continue the show on it's own, he watched as she made her way over and sat beside him, blowing a kiss to the baby in front of them.

"It is 9." she told him as she held out her hand to him, there settled in her palm was a peach. Jareth took the peach from her.

"Thank You." He said as he waved his hand over it, adding his own little spell to it.

His mother raised her eyebrow to him.

"I am attempting to sweep her off her feet. I just hope this'll work." He muttered as he tossed the fruit up high in the air and watched it dissapear.

"Have faith, my son. After all..you and her's fate has already been entangled. No one can completely walk away from that. _EVER_."

Jareth processed his mother's words ' _No matter what happens, she'll always be apart of my life, just as I will always be apart of hers. '_

"Anyways, why don't you go and find a way to deliver that to her." His mother told him "While I play with this adorable little baby!"

Jareth rolled his eyes at his mother, she was a sucker for cute things.

"Jareth! If you play your cards right, this could be your future!" She said as she reached for the baby.

"What? Babysitting?" He asked.

"No!" His mother said, turning her scowl towards him "You could have a son or daughter of your very own!" she explained.

Jareth paled. Not once did he think about becoming a father.

"Maybe someday in the far future, right now all I want is my queen, I'll think about heirs later."

Mother pouted " You're going to be mean to mommy aren't you?' she said in a sad voice "Your going to make me wait a century or two!" She wailed, turning her face away from him and facing towards the baby "Atleast...I...can...play...with..you!" She told the baby between sniffles.

Jareth rolled his eyes "I know what your doing and your tears won't work."

"What am I doing? I'm just playing with future my daughter-in-law's baby brother. Nothing more."

Jareth groaned "How about 5 decades? Can you wait that long?"

Mother sniffled again.

"4?" He tried.

Sniffle.

Jareth groaned "Fine. A decade."

His mother perked up, turning to face him with a triumphant smile "I can live with that."

"That's really cruel of you mother." Jareth said with a sigh, feeling mentally drained "So unfair." he muttered.

"Unfair!" Mother exclaimed "Unfair is waiting 5 decades." she pointed out.

"Unfair is using your tears to guilt me." He pointed out.

"You'll get over it." Mother promised.

Jareth laughed "First Sarah tells me that..and now you." He said " Oh the irony!"

"Lets work on first words." Mother told the baby in front of her, ignoring him "Let's try and say 'Go away.' to Jareth."

"No need. I caught the hint." He said as he stood up and dusted his breeches off.

"You better make me proud!" His mother sang, before turning back to croon at the baby.

' _I see where I get my personality from.'_ He thought dryly ' _Now, I have to call on Higgel...err...Hoggle.'_


	13. One Bite

_**Alright...here you go...chapter 13...The ballroom chapter will be next. I'm starting on it now...but till then...enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR ITS CHARACTERS...JUST THE PLOT .**_

* * *

Chapter 13 : One Bite

Jareth transported himself to wherever Hoggle would be. When the smoke dissipated Jareth was surprised that he found Hoggle, who was actually not that far from where Sarah would be. Hoggle, who had taken no notice of Jareth's presence was busy poisoning the fairies.

"399..400!" Hoggle cheered as his short stumpy little body leaped into the air with glee, before moving onto the next fairy.

Jareth cleared his throat, alerting Hoggle.

Hoggle turned slowly and faced Him.

"Oh, your majesty!" Hoggle said in surprise, abandoning the fairies and heading towards Jareth. "Did I not hear your call?" He asked in confusion.

"I didn't call you..instead I decided to make a physical visit." Jareth said as he lowered down to Hoggle's height "You see, I need you to aid Sarah for the remaineder of her course, while you're at it..should she ever get hungry...I want you to give her this." He said, holding out the spelled peach.

Hoggle eyed it with suspicion "This isn't going to hurt the little lady..is it?" He asked.

Jareth raised his eyebrow at the dwarf, but feigned perfect innocence "Oh no." He said "Why the concern?"

"I won't do nuthin to hurt her." Hoggle said truthfully, he seemed to forget just who exactly he was talking too.

Jareth chuckled "I may not always be a nice King..but do you honestly think so low of your ruler?"

Hoggle shook his head "No sire. I'm just…"

Jareth waved his explanation away "Don't speak of it. I'll let it slide." he paused for a bit "However, whatever happens from now till the end. I need you to swear loyalty to me." He said seriously, Jareth could feel his eyes began to glow as he allowed the Goblin in him to display alpha.

Hoggle tried to fight against Jareth will, but he was no match, within a few seconds Hoggle had lowered himself to the ground and bowed his head.

"I swear loyalty. Whatever happens from this point on, I will trust in my King and his decisions. I will remain silent of his plans."Hoggle replied.

Jareth's eyes stopped glowing and eased back "Good. I didn't want to do that to you, but in a way you're just like Sarah, quick to disobey me if not handled properly. Atleast this way...you can't jump to your worst conclusion and try to spill the beans."

Hoggle glanced up "Another binding spell, I haven't had one like that for half a century." Hoggle muttered.

"This will be your last." Jareth promised "Now take this peach and move quickly.

Hoggle got to his feet and took the peach from Jareth's oustretched gloved hand and placed it in a pouch.

"Where is she exactly?" Hoggle asked.

Jareth cocked his head to the side as he tuned in with his Labyrinth "She's by the Bog of...stench." He finished incredulously, "Let's go." He said quickly, hoping that Sarah wasn't clumsy enough to fall in, reaching out he pulled Hoggle towards him and they were transported to the bog, they hid in the bushes.

Jareth wrinkled his nose in disgust, with a quick snap of his fingers he took away scent from his nose, He side glanced Hoggle and almost erupted in laughter, Hoggle held his hand over his nose to try and block out the smell. It wasn't working to well.

"Oh my gosh!" Hoggle said, "Out of all the places to land in, Why did she land here?" he finished, Jareth noted that Hoggle looked like he was about to pass out.

"Oh Please, I need to get across!"

Jareth and Hoggle both whipped their head towards the direction of Sarah's voice, She was near the bridge and standing in front of her was the beast from earlier, in front of them was a fox. Not just any fox, but Sir didymus!

' _I haven't seen him since I was a child!'_ Jareth thought ' _I was told he was sent on an important mission...surely...this wasn't it?'_ He thought in disbelief.

"I already told you M'lady...None may pass without my permission." Sir didymus said.

Jareth tore his gaze away and faced Hoggle "Well, it seems she's well and not bogged. I will take my leave. Remember to give her the peach." He said and faded away, leaving Hoggle by himself.

-Sarah-

Sarah took a step forward "May we have your permission?" She asked the fox, who had introudced himself earlier as Sir Didymus.

The fox froze for a second, She could tell that he wasn't expecting her to ask him that.

"Yes?" He replied, unsure.

Sarah smiled "Great." Just as she was about to cross the bridge, something short and stubby ran past her. When the figure crossed the bridge and turned to face her, Sarah almost broke out in a laugh.

"Hoggle!" She exclaimed, she was happy to see him.

"Hurry up!" He yelled to her, waving her over "This bog reeks!"

Sarah nodded and glanced over her shoulder "Come on you two!" She said making her way over to the bridge, she walked slowly over the plank bored. Heart pounding in her chest. Sarah had a bad feeling.

"Do not fear fair maiden!" She heard Didymus call behind her "This bridge has been here since the beginning and it's still strong." He finished, she could hear him tapping the foundation with his crane. The board beneath her feet quivered but it didn't collapse.

Sarah released the breath she been holding and picked up her pace, crossing the bridge faster than before. Just as she was about to step off the board, it started to give way, Sarah jumped off quickly, turning to see the bridge break in half and collapse within the bog.

Sarah shot worried looks over to Ludo and Sir Didymus, who was staring at the bridge in shock.

"How wil you guys get across?" She yelled.

"I...i...i do not know." Sir Didymus said, at loss for words. Ludo however just walked down towards the bank and roared. The ground began to shake and the Bog began to ripple as huge stones from the bottom of the bog began to surface. Sarah was amazed.

"You can summon rocks?" She asked in amazement.

"S..sure...rocks friends." Ludo said as he made his way over.

"Amazing." Sarah praised before looking over to see if Sir Didymus was coming, she was surprised when she saw a dog stop in front of the fox, letting him mount on top of the makeshift saddle. The dog made it's way quickly over the stones and relaxed when it touched the dirt.

"This is ambrosious, my loyal steed." Sir Didymus said, answering her unasked question.

Sarah nodded and gestured for the kind fox to lead the way, he took up the front while Ludo went second and She hung back with Hoggle.

"What bring you here?" She asked him, the last time she saw him was about 9 hours or so ago.

"The labyrinth." Hoggle said with indifference "It likes to play cruel tricks on it's inhabitants."

Sarah nodded " I see, will you be leaving us after?"

"No. Ima stay with you...just in case you get into anymore dangerous situations.

Sarah beamed "Great!".

-Jareth-

Jareth was back to sitting on a window's ledge again, he had one leg drawn up while the other was placed on the ground. Jareth was restless and growing impatient, he wanted Sarah to eat the peach already! Jareth released the crystal, watching as it continued to levitate, he conjured up five more crystals to play with in the mean time.

"Be patient, son."

Jareth kept his gaze fixed on the crystal as his mother entered the throne room.

"I'm trying." He said.

The sound of his mother's heels echoed in the silence "However, The baby is asleep." She announced.

Jareth teared his eyes away from the crystal to see the baby fast asleep in his mother's arms. Jareth looked from the babe to his mother, who was giving the baby a fond look.

' _If she keeps this up...i'll have to give her heirs in half of a decade.'_ He thought wearily.

Jareth tossed a crystal down at his mother's feet, from the crystal sprung crib, he had four crystal left in his palm, looking back up to the scene, he began to smile.

"Finally, she took a bite!" He cheered, watching as Sarah began to slump down.

Jareth plucked a crystal from his stash and let them float, one by one he released them into the air, watching them float towards Sarah's way.

"I'll even sing her the song I had wrote for her all those years ago." He said as he stood up and snapped his fingers, his outfit had changed instead of his white poet shirt, a sparkly blue coat appeared, the coat tail ended near the back of his knees, in the front he had ruffles, his breeches were black and so were his boots. A mirror appeared in front of Jareth, he glanced at his reflection, the make up on his face had taken a dramatic and pronounced look, in his hair was blue streaks, he grinned

"Stop admiring yourself!" Mother scolded "Go and sweep that girl off her feet!"

Jareth stepped away from the mirror and bowed to his mother,dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

-Sarah-

After awhile the group found themselves in another forest, this one wasn't as dark or eerie feeling as the last.

"I'm hungry." She said after awhile "Let's look for some berries or something." She said, pausing to take a look at a bush.  
"Agreed. Come on Brother, let's look for something for the maiden to snack upon." Sir Didymus said, he and Ludo headed towards another direction.

"Sarah."

Sarah glanced down towards Hoggle, in his hand he held out a fruit.

"Hoggle!" She exclaimed "Thank you!" she said, reaching down and plucked the peach from his hand.

Sarah took a bite out of the soft peach, it tasted sweet and..funny.

' _Is it over riped?'_ She thought, staring at the peach in her hand, she swallowed the remainder that was in her mouth ' _Or is it because...Fruits here are different from..up there?'_

Sarah started to become dizzy.

"Hoggle." She said after a moment "Where did you get this?"

"I picked it from a tree earlier today." He told her, his blue eyes wide and confused.

"Everything's spinning." She said as she sunk down to the ground, still keeping a hold on the peach without realising.

Sarah looked up after a moment to see a dwarf, she knew him...she had a feeling she did. She tried to recall his name..but it kept slipping out of her grasp.

"Who are you?" She asked him, the dwarf's eyes widened, a look of understanding flashed on his face.

"No one important." He said, and backed away from her, eyes staring at something above her.

Sarah glanced up to what he was looking at, there was a bunch of glass balls circling around her. In each ball there was an image.

One particular ball caught her attention, the image was that of the princess on her music box at home, it was spinning slowly. Sarah reached her hand up slowly towards the ball, once she grasped it in her hand the ball had popped and she blacked out.


	14. As The World Falls Down

_**Alright here's the next chapter...The ballroom scene! There's going to be a little something in here for you readers...lol..**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR THE SONG SUNG..._**

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 14: As The World Falls Down

There was music and laughter, Sarah's eyes fluttered open to reveal a ballroom.

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them again, thinking it was a dream.

' _Is this real? How did I get here?'_ she wondered as she glanced around the room. The ballroom was huge! ' _I could build three houses in here and there would still be room'_ she noted as she continued to look, There were white decoration everywhere, crystal chandeliers and silver drapes. The whole room's theme colors were white and silver with blue. This was a ballroom of her dreams!

Sarah gave a dreamy sigh as she glanced at herself, to her shock she was all dressed up. The costume she wore had been swapped with a dress that was the color of the moon and the ribbons and the hem of the dress was silver, around her neck she had a silver necklace that had a heart locket on it.

The dress she wore was off the shoulder and long sleeve. she had two big poofs decorated on either bodice of her dress clung to her tightly, showing off her assets and had gems sewn into it, around her waist was a silver ribbon that was tied to make a bow in the back. The bottom half of her dress was puffy and flared out, the trimmings were silver and at the bottom of the trimmings, there was intricate designs that seemed to move as the skirts swished.

Sarah lifted the bottom of her dress slightly to catch a glimpse of her footwear, instead of flats she had on a pair of glittery silver heels that was laced up. Sarah dropped her skirts to glance at her gloves, they were white and short.

"What a pretty girl" Someone said as they passed her.

Sarah smiled to herself secretly as she started to walk around, she stopped when she caught a glance of herself in the mirrors that hung on the walls. Sarah reached up to touch her hair, instead of it hanging free and limp her hair had been pulled in a half up half down hairstyle..her hair had been curled and Jewels had been woven into her hair, her face also had makeup...not heavy..but very light and subtle.

' _I look like a princess!_ ' She thought in delight as she did a spin,clasping her hands together she enjoyed her reflection for another second before moving on.

' _I hope I can dance with a prince!'_

Sarah maneuvered her way through the crowd of people, for some reason she had a sudden overwhelming urge to look for something.

As she walked a few people that had masks on their face snickered at her, some even taunted her. Sarah didn't let them bring her down. In fact she used that to her advantage, with each cruel look or rude insults Sarah still held her head up high.

' _This is a dream? right?. I'm in control.'_ She reprimanded herself when she fell for a so called magic trick from one of the guests. Sarah turned away from the group of people who were laughing at her naivety and continued to walk, at one point she came to a stop in front of a group of musicians who were playing a familiar melody. Sarah cocked her head to the side, trying to recall when and how she heard this beautiful melody, she blinked slowly and when she opened her eyes what she saw made her gasp. There, standing in front of the musicians was the most beautiful guy she's ever seen! The guy was definitely dream material, He was dressed in a blue coat that was glittery and the front was frilly, he wore black breeches with matching boots. Everything about him seemed familiar yet dangerous.

' _Well of course he's dangerous!'_ She mentally scolded herself ' _He's older and gorgeous and older!'_

' _He doesn't look that much older than you'_ another voice in her head said.

Sarah sighed ' _Still, there's no way he'd ever notice me.'_ she thought wearily, she turned away and was about to go back to walking around the ballroom when she felt a hand grab her own. Sarah glanced down to see another white glove upon her own, she looked up with a questioning gaze and met a pair of mismatched eyes. Sarah gasped as a flood of memories came rushing forward, she knew him! This gorgeous man in front of her, she knew him.

"Jareth!" She exclaimed, feeling a wave of happiness enveloped her.

"Sarah." He greeted, raising her gloved hand up to his lips he pressed a kiss to it, gently he lowered her hand back down. Sarah noticed that he didn't let go.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

Jareth smiled "How about a dance?" He asked her "Then you can ask me all the questions your little heart desires."

Sarah bit her lip, she never noticed how heavy his accent was till now, his voice was like melted caramel, sweet to the ears and smooth.

"Sarah?"

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and flashed him a smile "Sure, as long as you don't trip me."

Jareth gave her a look "You and I both know I didn't trip you..you just had two left feet." He said.

Sarah felt the blood rush to her cheeks "You say tomato…" She trailed off, knowing he would catch on to that saying.

Jareth laughed as he tugged her along with him into the middle of the dancefloor, before they danced they followed the traditional customs.

Sarah curtsied before him, while he bowed to her and then they reached out to one another, her hand went to his shoulder while his settled on her waist and there other hand intertwined with each other. Jareth took the lead and Sarah just went with the flow.

"So.." She said after a moment "You're The Goblin King now, huh?"

Jareth nodded "I've been the king for three years now."

"What's it like?"

Jareth grimaced "Well it can be very taxing at times, being a king means you have to be flexible and leave your schedule open at all costs."

Sarah nodded "Makes sense." She said honestly " I mean you do have subjects to take care of and worry about." She looked up at Jareth who was staring at her, the look he gave her was one that sent butterflies to her tummy and made her heart race.

"Why do you look at me so?" She asked him gently.

Jareth gave her humorless smile "You read the book I gave you, you should know the answer."

Sarah frowned as she thought back to the little red book, she recalled a particular script:

' _For The Goblin King had fallen in love with the Mortal girl.'_

Sarah also recalled how livid she'd been with him when she found out through a book instead of him confessing to her, she had promised to give him hell and the one thing Sarah prided herself on, was her ability to keep her promises. Sarah was going to get him back, so with a shrug of her shoulders she said "Sorry, I have no idea."

Sarah ignored the look of raw pain on his face.

' _You deserved it, you punk!'_ She thought ' _You confessed to me the cowardly way!'_

Sarah let a smile graced her face "However, I'm so happy to see you! After you left I kind of lost myself for a bit...then father remarried a cruel women, who always…" Sarah frowned, she couldn't finish what she was about to say..her mind was blank "Anyways, she practically tried her hardest to force me to grow up..I didn't want to abandon my adventures or my memories of you..so I rebelled against her as long as I could, then the…" Sarah paused again "Damn, I can't remember what I was about to say." she said to him sheepishly.

Jareth flashed her a charming smile "Don't worry about it." He said as he spun her around as the song finished. They both pulled away and clapped, another song started up and Jareth pulled her close to him. This melody was hauntingly beautiful. What shocked her more is when Jareth began to sing.

 _ **There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.**_

Sarah was amazed at how loud and clear his voice was, it seemed to have echoed off the walls of the room, projecting to the other guests.

Jareth pulled her a little closer to him, so close that she could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him, he stared straight into her eyes as he continued to sing.

 _ **There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.**_

Sarah's couldn't help but feel an attraction towards her childhood friend, there he was in all his Kingly glory, dancing with her and singing to her, she had a feeling that this song was written for her.

 _ **As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.

' _Just how long have you been love with me?'_ She wondered ' _How long did you suffer with that onesided love? Never telling me, for fear of rejection?'_

 **I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.**

Jareth's eyes showed what he was trying to convey to her, telling her everything he felt for her was genuine.

 _ **As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

Sarah layed her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

' _He's nervous.'_ She realized, ' _Just like me.'_

 ** _Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down._**

Sarah teared her arms away from his and wrapped them around Jareth's torso tightly, tears were threatening to spill.

' _He loves me, truly.'_ She thought ' _So much that he sang his feelings to me, in front of everybody!'_ Sarah felt his arms wrap around her, holding her against him.

"I'm sorry," She breathed out "I lied. I read the book and remembered the story"Sarah admitted "It's just I was upset and angry at you, because you never told me how you felt." She pulled back and wiped away the tears that had fell "I don't blame you though. I was still young, I wasn't all hyped out about Love." She let out a humorless chuckle " and you knew that, you knew me better than anyone, that's why you didn't tell me. But my one question that remained unanswered till now, had plagued my mind for days. But now I know."

"What Question was that?" he asked softly.

"My question was, If you would ever tell me? tell me yourself?"

Jareth fell silent.

Sarah laughed softly "It's okay. I heard your feelings when you were singing..I heard what you were trying to convey..it's okay. I'm not big on admitting either...now that I think about it."

Jareth laughed.

Sarah gave him a bashful look.

The air between them became heavy and Sarah couldn't help but wish that he would kiss her.

' _Oh how cliche!' Her rational part said._

' _But still I really want him to kiss me!'_

" _He's older than you!'_

" _By five years..that's not much!' She argued back._

" _Would you really kiss someone, who you haven't seen for three years?'_

Sarah ignored her rational part last thought and focused on Jareth, who was starting to lean down towards her.

' _Looks like I'm going to kiss my prince..er..King!'_

Sarah closed her eyes and tilted her head upward, she could tell Jareth was close because she could feel his hair tickle her face, that and she caught a whiff of his scent. It was musky and smelled of wilderness, Sarah peeked through her lashes and saw that his face was extremley close, he was going to place his lips on hers any second now.

Sarah closed her eyes again and the feel of his lips against hers sent sparks through her body, she wrapped her arms around him just as he did to her and she surrendered her self to him. Everything was perfect, until the sound of a clock chiming made her jump, she looked over Jareth's shoulder to see a clock, it was 12:00. Sarah felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

"12:00" She mumbled "I..I have to go!" She said loudly, pulling away from Jareth and pushing her way through the crowd. When she broke away from the crowd she found herself staring at her reflection again, and there in the mirror behind her was Jareth, staring at her with sadness.

' _As the pain sweeps through…'_ The song lyric floated through her mind.

"I'll always be there for you." She told his reflection, watching as he began to smile. Sarah picked up a chair and raised it to the glass "However, I have something to do." She said and smashed it against the glass. The ballroom began to fade away and the sound of people screaming was loud enough to make Sarah go deaf for a few seconds. The dress she wore had faded back to her costume.

' _Even Fairy godmothers magic had a time limit.'_ Sarah thought as she remembered the story of Cinderella. Then she began to fall, Sarah closed her eyes as darkness overcame her.

-Jareth-

Jareth transpoted himself straight to his room, he was happy yet sad. That ballroom held a happier memory for him, because his wish had come true. Jareth kissed the girl he loved and she kissed him back! Jareth could still feel her soft lips against his. Jareth sighed as he plopped himself on his bed, he only wished that it could have lasted longer. Jareth glanced at the clock, raising his eyebrow.

' _No wonder she left, that ball had actually lasted for three hours, leaving her with an hour left to spare.'_ Jareth smiled ' _Atleast she remembers me..now she's going to have to remember the child. That won't take long'_ He leaned back on his bed and stretched ' _The next time I see her will be at the end of game.'_ Jareth closed his eyes ' _I won't think of that for now, I have better things to do.'_ He thought back to the dance and their conversation and their first kiss. It was everything he hoped for.

' _Is it possible to fall more in love? I feel like it is.'_ He thought ' _I love her...so much.'_ He sighed as his heart began to throb.

"How you turn my world, you precious thing." He said sleepily, Jareth was feeling exhausted. "A little nap won't hurt." He said and dozed off within seconds


	15. The Castle

_**Oh wow! Look at this chapter 15! Things are getting interesting...to be honest...i don't even think I'm anywhere near wrapping up the story yet...i'm not sure though lol..you'll just have to stick around to find out.**_

 _ **SCARLETTLOVESRHETT :** **I KNOW RIGHT...FINALLY...I WANTED TO GET THAT KISS IN SOONER BUT I COULDNT THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO FIT IT IN THANINTHE BALL SCENE, IT WAS JUST THE PERFECT MOMENT LOL. ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS...I DO ENJOY READING THEM :)**_

 _ **KRAZYKAKES :**_ _ **SO GLAD TO HEAR THAT YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY AND ATLEAST YOU GOT TO WATCH THE MOVIE! BETTER NOW THAN NEVER...THAT WAY YOU CAN YEARS MORE TO ENJOY IT..THE FIRST TIME I SAW THE LABYRINTH WAS BACK BACK WHEN I WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL..SO ABOUT 2012 OR SO...I FIRST HEARD OF DAVID BOWIE THROUGH MY GRANDMOTHER SO ME BEING A CURIOUS TEEN DID A LITTLE RESEARCH AND FOUND THE MOVIE...WHICH WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE...SO YOU COULD IMAGINE HOW SHOCKED I WAS WHEN I HEARD OF DAVID BOWIE'S PASSING...LIKE A PART OF MY CHILDHOOD HAS DIED...TO BE HONEST...I WISH I HAD SAW THIS MOVIE EARLIER...LIKE BACK WHEN I WAS 5 OR 6...I REALLY ADORED FANTASY MOVIES LOL..ALSO...I HAVE ALWAYS FELT THE SAME ABOUT SARAH AND JARETH...IT'S NOT WEIRD IT'S JUST WHEN YOU SEE SOMETHING AND KNOW IT'S MEANT TO BE...I ALWAYS WISHED SHE HAD STAYED...LIKE MAN...IF I WAS IN HER POSITION I WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE...SEND MY BROTHER BACK HOME...I'LL STAY HERE WITH YOU...I MEAN IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, SARAH STOOD APART FROM HER FAMILY, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN WELCOMED IN THE LABYRINTH. ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW :)**_

 _ **TO ALL MY READERS...I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...IT WAS A BIT RUSHED BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH OR THE CHARACTERS...JUST THE PLOT...(EVERYTIME I DO THIS...I DIE A LITTLE ON THE INSIDE...JUST KEEDING!)**_

 _ **ALSO...DO ME A FAVOR AND LISTEN TO SOME OF DAVID BOWIE'S SONGS WHEN YOU READ THIS...LOL**_

 _ **-V.D**_

 _ **BTW...MAKE SURE TO REVIEW LATER1**_

* * *

Chapter 15: The castle

Sarah groaned as she felt something poke her back, whatever she was lying down on was hurting her. Slowly but surely Sarah opened her eyes, irked at the fact that she had to wake up due to the pain, pushing herself up she turned to look at whatever it was that was hurting her back

' _A..nutcracker?'_ She picked up the worn out nutcracker and smiled down at it ' _I had one just like this, back when I was younger.'_ She remembered as she caressed it lightly. A sound of metal falling snapped her attention away from the toy in her hands, she glanced around and found herself in some sort of junkyard. There was piles and piles of junk littered all over the place, it was like a sea of junk.

Sarah felt something move in her other hand, she glanced down to see a bitten peach with a worm crawling out of it.

"Oh, gross!" She screamed and tossed it as far away from her as possible, at the same time she abandoned the nutcracker as she maneuvered herself down and fell on top another pile of junk.

"Get off my back!" Someone yelled.

Sarah climbed off and got to her feet, watching as the pile junk move and turn to reveal a disgruntled looking goblin women.

Sarah backed away hesitantly.

"Watch where you're going young lady." The disgruntled goblin told her "and what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Sarah replied without thinking "I lost something dear to me." as soon as the last syllable left her lips Sarah's eyes widened, What ever it was..Sarah needed it back urgently.

"Ahh, I think I know what exactly it is your looking for." The goblin said as it walked past her, careful to avoid hitting Sarah with a mountain of junk "Follow me." The goblin beckoned. Sarah complied and followed the goblin until she stopped in front of a pile of junk, that had a white door nestled on top of it.

"Open that door." The goblin encouraged, glee danced within her eyes.

Sarah walked over to the door and grasp the golden door knob in her hand, she turned the knob and the door swung open to reveal her room.

Sarah sighed as she strode in, shutting the door behind her and made a mad dash for her bed. The bed was soft and comfortable. Sarah flipped herself over and stared up at her ceiling. Sarah had forgotten about the world that was on the otherside of her door, so when she stood up to go and check if her parents had returned home, you could imagine the shock on her face when the door swung open to reveal the goblin from earlier.

"Oh there's nothing out there for you dear!" The goblin said as it stode right in and started to go through Sarah's things "Everything you need is here in your room, come, come!"

Sarah frowned, something about this situation felt wrong, but she moved and made her way over to her vanity, plopping herself in her seat. When Sarah looked at her reflection she saw that she was wearing a dress, not like her usual costume but one that was spun from silk and her hair was pulled back from her face. Sarah stared at the dress a second longer, never in her life had she ever own something that looked so expensive and high class.

"Somethings...wrong.." Sarah murmured.

"Nothing is wrong! Look dear, here's your teddy bear!"

A brown teddy bear was thrust into Sarah's face.

"Lancelot!" Sarah exclaimed happily, plucking the bear out of the goblins hands. The bear was small..soft...and stained with what looked like..baby..formula.

Sarah groaned as a sharp pain radiated throughout her head.

"This isn't...it." She protested and tossed the bear away from her.

Sarah put her head in her hands and tried to ignore the throbbing in her head, by this time the goblin was going on and on about other things and piling Sarah's stuffs up on her vanity. What caught Sarah's eyes however was a red leather bound book, She reached over and grabbed it, flipping the cover open and reading the message on the first page. This struck a chord in her, still she flipped over to the next few pages and read out loud the one passage that caught her eye.

"Both Human and Goblin was saddened, but they stayed near each other until it was time to go. Sarah was heartbroken, scared of being alone, Jareth could see that. So he made her a promise, that one day they will meet again, because nothing is forever, he mostly did it for himself, because what no one knew was that he, Jareth, had fallen in love with the girl, so by making this promise. Jareth had granted her certain powers. Sarah, clueless to this, accepted the promise and the gifts he had conjured up for her. Saying their farewells, they both went their own way." She smiled fondly as she recalled her dream from earlier, yes he had and still was in love with her...and she had also fallen for him. Sarah turned the page expecting it to be blank, instead there was writing, Sarah's eyes skimmed down and froze, her blood ran , written in bold lettering was the same words she had let slip from her lips.

" _ **I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"**_ The passage read.

Sarah leaped up from her seat and tossed the book aside.

"This is all junk! I have to rescue Toby!" She screamed and the room began to crumble.

The goblin shrieked and the place where her mirror was fell in, revealing the outside.

"Sawah!"

Sarah smiled and began to climb out of the trap.

"M'lady! Thank goodness, thou art safe!" Sir Didymus told her once she was free.

Sarah nodded " I need to get to the castle!"

Sir Didymus nodded "Look no further, the gates are there!" He pointed behind him, Sarah nodded and took off in a sprint who she saw however made her stop.

"Hoggle?"

Hoggle flashed her a bittersweet smile "I'm sorry." was all he said.

"You are forgivened." Sarah replied.

Hoggle nodded "You best hurry you have half an hour left." He stated and pushed open the iron wrought doors.

Sarah gestured for everyone to follow after her. They made their way through the gates and into the city. Everything was quiet, the streets were empty.

Sarah frowned "This is easy, too easy. The Jareth I know loved to launch surprise attacks."

"You're about to get one." Hoggle pointed out as a bunch of Goblins surrounded them, all wearing armor.

' _This is still too easy, They all see me as their future Queen.'_ She thought ' _Is he making a mockery of me?!"_

A few goblins shouted and they started to run towards her and her friends, Sarah refused to back down. Instead she drew herself to her full height and carried herself with grace and she shouted at them.

" **Is this how you treat your Queen?"**

The goblins stopped in front stopped, causin the goblins in the back to stumble and fall over them.

" **No manners or respect! Just weapons and clumsiness!"** Sarah added as she strode forward and leaned down to what looked like the captain of the guards " **Didn't you swear loyalty to your kingdom and promise to protect the royals at all cost?"** She continued to shout. The goblin in front of her quivered.

"Y-Yes?" He tried.

Sarah lowered her voice "It seems your breaking your promise, You have a sword pointed to your King's loved one."

The goblin lowered the sword and bowed.

Sarah straightened herself up "I will overlook this, however in the mean time...why don't you show my friends around the city. Treat them well...or I'll have to deal with you." She said calmly.

"Yes your majesty!" The goblins shouted.

Sarah spun around to face her friends and smiled "It may be awhile until I see you all again. But I promise..I will return." without another word, Sarah made her way up the castle steps and the doors to the castle sung open, She strode in and spared a moment to glance around the halls before turning right and climbing up the stone stair way that had led her to a messy throne room, she walked through the room and climbed up another staircase, when she made it to the top, she frowned as she saw The escher room before her.

"I knew you wouldn't make this easy." She grumbled as she stepped out.

The sound of music began to echo throughout the room.


	16. Within You

**_Not much to say...except...stay tuned for the next chapter... :)_**

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters or the songs used...i just own the plot**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Within You

Sarah walked down the first set of stairs she seen, with each step she took the music in the room got louder.

 _ **How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me.**_

The sound of Jareth's voice coming from above startled her, craning her head up she almost screamed in surprise, because there he stood on top of the pathway, hanging upside down, his hair was mere inches away from her. Sarah backed away and watched as he walked down a set of stairs that ended near the one she just came down.

 _ **Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.**_

Jareth continued to sing as he made his way towards her, now that Sarah could see him properly, she noticed that he had changed his outfit again. Instead of his grey breeches and brown leather jacket, he was now wearing what looked like a battle outfit, the color was a maroon and black.

' _How fitting'_ She thought as he stopped in front of her, he gazed at her with longing, reaching his gloved hand out he cupped her cheek, caressing it. Sarah couldn't help but lean into his touch.

 _ **I move the stars for no one.**_

Jareth sang to her, conveying how much effort he put in to win her, then he removed his hand and looked to the side before walking right through gasped when she felt him pass, it left her cold on the inside, spinning around she caught a glimpse of him before he fell forward, she ran to the edge and peered down watching him walk fast.

 _ **You've run so long.  
You've run so far.**_

Jareth's voice echoed as he went up another flight of stairs, and came out on the opposite side, Sarah was starting to hate this room, but she tried her best to follow him.

 _ **Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel!**_

Sarah jumped when he appeared in front of her, he held up a crystal in his hands, taunting her.

 _ **Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do.**_

Then he turned with speed she didn't know he possessed and tossed it away from him, Sarah followed the crystal with her eyes, watching as it went to the far side of the room and bounced up the stairs landing in the palm of-

"Toby!" Sarah shouted and ran past Jareth, she didn't spare him a second glance in fear that if she looked away for a second to only look back to see the baby fall, she went up a different flight of stairs and continued to keep her eyes on the baby.

 _ **Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat.**_

Sarah started to freak out when Toby started to climb up the stairs and still defy gravity even though he was upside down.

' _Must be due to the magic of the crystal!'_ She thought as she jumped from her ledge to land on another and stopped debating which stairs to take up or down. Sarah threw her caution to the wind and went up, when she came out of the hall she found herself closer to Toby than she thought. In fact he was on the ledge below her playing with the crystal

 _ **I... I...  
Can't.. live.. within.. you...**_

Sarah glanced over to where Jareth was, he was partially hidden in the shadows but his gaze met hers.

 _ **I can't live within you**_

He repeated to her, moving his eyes from her towards the child benath her.

Sarah took a step back.

"Toby!" She shouted, before taking a running leap, she fell down, the dress, luckily didn't fly up.

Just as she was about to land, Toby dissapeared and the room became all distorted, her fall began to slow and when she finally did land, it was softly.

Sarah glanced down to see that her dress had changed again. Instead of the white one, it was now a creamy beige color, the dress was short sleeved and had a sweetheart neckline, the dress ended just above her feet, the front was laced up and had the whole dress it's self had a glimmery shimmer. Sarah reached up to find that her hair was now hanging free. Sarah looked around the room looking for The Goblin King, who was making his way to her slowly.

Sarah cocked her head to the side when he came out dressed in a cream colored poet shirt and grey breeches with matching cream boots, around his shoulders he had donned a cloak made of feathers, his makeup was subtle. The way Jareth was looking at her made her feel like his prey, she held her head up high and stared at him.

"Give me the child." She said softly.

Jareth stalked towards her "Is that your wish?" he asked her.

"Part of it." She said honestly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her and lifted his cloak with his right hand, there in his left hand was Toby, fast asleep and safe. Jareth slowly but carefully adjusted the baby so that he held him with both arms.

"So much trouble over something so small." He said softly as he smiled down fondly at the baby, before turning his mismatched eyes on her.

"What's the other half of your wish?"

Sarah smiled "Three years." She said,enjoying when Jareth gave her a confused look.

"Three years?"

Sarah nodded "Yes, Give me three years in the Aboveground. Then I'll come back to you."

Jareth's eyes widened in surprised "Three years.."He said slowly, debating.

"Can I come and see you within these three years?"

Sarah smiled "I was going to suggest that." She admitted "Three years of seperation inflicted damage on us..I forgot you..and you suffered. I don't want history to repeat it self."

Jareth walked over to her and held the baby out to her, she took the baby from him carefully and smiled up at her King, who had leaned down towards her ear.

"Your wish...is my command." He whispered before turning his head and placing a kiss upon her lips, Sarah closed her eyes and savored the moment. When she opened her eyes again she found herself back in her parent's room and alone.

The baby in her arms moved. Sarah made her way over to Toby's crib and set him down softly, she pulled up the covers and tucked him in.

"I'll cherish you more." She said to the baby, before placing a kiss on his head and making her way out of her parents room, shutting the lights off behind her.

Sarah walked down the hall and went straight to her room, she opened the door and shut it behind her, reaching over she turned the light on and screamed.

"Quiet Sarah, You'll wake Toby." Jareth said to her from his spot on her bed.

Sarah placed her hand over her heart and let out a breathless laugh.

"I didn't expect you to be in my room."

"Much less on your bed." He finished, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Keep dreaming." She muttered, before making her way over to her vanity and grabbed the book he had given her all those years ago.

"So that ball.."

"An illusion crafted from your imagination. However the song I sang and our conversation and kiss was all real." He said as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in her hair.

"My Sarah." He breathed out, placing a kiss to her head.

Sarah felt a wave of love overcome her, turning around in his arms she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"My Goblin King, spoilt and mischievous" She trailed on, earning a glare from him "But kind and caring and loving beneath his hard exterior." she finished.

Jareth said nothing, instead he shook his head at her and kissed her again. This kiss was different, it was filled with love, and electricity and it consumed her. Sarah threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height, she pressed herself against him. She never wanted to be seperated from him ever again. After all He was all she ever wanted. Jareth was her best friend, her first love and her King. Sarah had started out life with nobody by her side...but now she found someone who would remain with her forever.


	17. Conquered

_**Because I love my readers...I decided to update the story...wohoo! lol..anyways here is your long awaited chapter ;) I hope you all enjoy this...thank you everyone for their lovely reviews and favorites and followers...i love you all..**_

 _ **disclaimer : I do not own the labyrinth or any of the characters...also the song lyrics in the story belongs to it's rightful singer...David Bowie...R.I.P You gorgeously talented man!**_

 ** _Read and Review.._**

 ** _BTW...THIS STORY CHAPTER HAS 3,000 SOMETHING WORDS! YOUR WELCOME :)_**

 ** _-V.D_**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Conquered!

 _-Three Years Later-_

"Sarah Williams" The principle announced her from his place on the podium. Sarah rose from her seat and walked up to the stage, ignoring the eyes of the crowd whose gazes was now focused on her for the moment. Sarah's white heels clicked as she took the stairs a step at a time, she smiled and held her hand out to the principal to shake while her other hand reached out for her diploma.

"Congratulations Sarah" The principal told her.

"Thank you." She mouthed before turning towards the photographer and flashed him her pearly white smile. As soon as the photo was taken Sarah made her way down to the other side of the stage and fell back in line with her classmates.

Sarah looked towards the stands, her eyes searching until she found her family. Sarah's father was radiating with pride, while Karen was bawling tears of joy.

' _Three years ago, We couldn't stand each other. We didn't bother to meet each other halfway, however after my events in the Labyrinth. That all changed. I'm so glad I was able to mend things with my family.'_ Sarah thought happily before turning her gaze to the man sitting next to Karen, The man gazed at her with his beautiful mismatched eyes.

' _Jareth.'_ She thought as she gazed at him back with a look of pure adoration. There he was in all his..humane glory. Jareth had switched his Kingly attire with that of a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and his breeches was replaced with regular grey looking jeans. Even his physical appearance had changed, his punk rocker hair was short and done in the traditional 50's hairstyle with the curl hanging on his forehead, he wore no makeup and his skin wasn't shimmering with his ethereal goblin glow.

Sarah smiled as she remembered the first time she had introduced him to her family. That was the first time she had ever seen her parents so surprised and at loss for words.

 _Sarah was sitting in the park under a tree, the small red leather bound book in her hand was opened and her eyes were going back and forth across the pages as she read sentence after sentence of her and Jareth's story. This story was her favorite, not only because it recorded their history and spun a new tale that had brought her and him together once again. It was her favorite because unlike all the other fairytale's she read...this one was real and it was truly beautiful...and hilarious._

" _You're reading that again." A voice came from above "You've read it over four hundred times..don't you ever get tired of it?"_

 _Sarah smiled as she looked up towards the branches and spoke to the person lounging on a branch._

" _Never." She said as she shut the book._

" _Never?" The voice asked again._

" _Never...Ever." She replied._

 _The person leaped down from the branch and landed gracefully next to her, he gazed at her for a few seconds before plopping himself down next to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him._

" _Tomorrow's your birthday." He stated "Is there anything you want from me?"_

 _Sarah spun around to face him, a smile on her face "Actually Jareth. There is." She said excitedly, reaching down she grasped his hand with her own and held it up between them._

 _Jareth raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue._

" _What I want..like really want more than anything in this world, is for you to meet my parents." She said, watching his reaction._

 _Jareth cocked his head to the side "Meet your parents..As I am? Or as a human?"_

 _Sarah frowned "I want them to meet YOU, meaning no disguises. I want to be honest with them..no more lies, no more hiding." She bit her lip "I want them to meet MY Goblin King." She finished, casting her green eyes down, a blush covering her cheeks._

 _Sarah felt a gloved hand tilt her head up, her eyes met Jareth's._

" _I'd be delighted to meet them." Jareth told her honestly._

 _Sarah smiled "Thank You." She said softly "I know they used to be horrible...but I promise you, they've changed."_

 _Jareth laughed "Honestly?...We've all changed in some way." He stated before planting a tender loving kiss upon her lips. Sarah giggled against Jareth's mouth before breaking away. Sarah reached up and caressed his face with her fingertips._

" _I Love you." She said, biting her lip nervously. Sarah had never voiced her feelings for him until now._

 _Jareth fell silent, causing Sarah to worry._

' _Did I say it to soon?' She wondered as she retracted her hand and stood up, only bending down to pick up her book and slip it into her jean pocket. 'I mean..he does love me...right? He never voiced it..but he conveyed it through his song and it was written in our book, could it be that he thought he loved me but now realise he doesn't?'_

 _Sarah looked down to Jareth who was still unmoving._

" _Forget what I said. It was a slip." She said emotionlessly before walking away from him._

' _Did I fall for a trick? It can't be..Jareth woul-' Sarah shook her head 'Who am I kidding? Jareth loves tricks...he's a goblin, they're practically mischievous creatures!'_

 _Sarah continued to think, her thoughts just making things worse. Instead of feeling embarrassed now she felt stupid and ashamed and utterly ridiculous. Tears started to well up in her eyes,_

' _Maybe he just wasn't ready to hear those words...I mean he's only been properly courting me for a year and a half.' Sarah reached up and wiped away the tears that had spilled 'Stupid me!'_

 _Sarah stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath to center herself, just as she was about to move again she felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist tightly._

 _Sarah froze._

" _I'm sorry." She heard Jareth say after a moment "I was just caught off guard." He said slowly as he relaxed his hold on her and spun her around to face 's gloved hand reached up and started to wipe away her tears, that wouldn't stop falling, he sighed._

" _Sarah. My beautiful, lovely, feisty Sarah." He murmured softly "I Love you too, always have...always will." He told her._

 _Sarah smiled and tears of happiness started to flow freely, she threw her arms around him and cried into his torso._

 _Jareth wrapped one arm around her while the other cradled her head as he began to sing._

" _As long as you're still smiling  
There's nothing more I need  
I absolutely love you" _

_Sarah pulled back and looked at him "Is that something you're working on?" She asked._

" _It's only a preview for you, you'll have to wait for tomorrow to hear the rest of your song." He said._

 _Sarah smiled "I can't wait to hear the rest of it." She said._

 _After that her and Jareth had spent the remainder of the day together, enjoying each other's company till it was time for them to part._

 _The next day Sarah had woken up early and ran over to her vanity mirror._

" _Jareth!" She called softly to her mirror, he appeared instantly._

" _Sarah." He greeted then started to laugh._

 _Sarah frowned "What's so funny?" She asked, feeling annoyed._

" _Bedhead much?" He answered her question with another question._

 _Sarah rolled her eyes and ignored his comment "Can you pop in at 12?" She asked him._

" _Pop in? You humans and your word phases." He said with an eye roll that was filled with laughter "Sure, I can POP in at 12."_

 _Sarah smiled "Thank you!" She said before blowing him a kiss "I have to get ready now, see you then!"_

 _Jareth winked at her and then her disappeared from her mirror._

 _Sarah ran out of her room and got ready for her day, by the time she was done it was already 9. Sarah walked over to her vanity mirror and took a glance at her reflection, because today was a special day She had carefully selected her outfit._

 _Instead of her usual t-shirt and jeans style Sarah had chosen to wear a dress. The dress she wore was a deep red color and strapless, it ended a inch below her knees and around the waist was a black ribbon that was tied into a bow at the back. Sarah had chosen to wear black heels with this and had carefully done her hair, instead of leaving her hair down. Sarah had pulled it up into a stylish messy bun leaving a few strands loose. The only makeup she wore was mascara and lipgloss, for blush she just pinched her cheeks a bit._

 _Sarah smiled at her reflection before turning around to leave her room._

" _Sharaw!"_

 _Sarah had just descended down the stairs when she heard Toby call her, she walked over to her father and plucked Toby out of his arms and brought him closer to her._

" _Good Morning Toby!" She greeted and placed a kiss on his cheek._

 _Toby smiled at her "Hawpy Birday!" He cheered._

" _Happy birthday." Her father echoed._

" _Thank you." She said to both of them. Sarah then addressed her father._

" _Dad, remember that guy I promised to introduced you to?"_

" _Yes." He said wearily._

" _I've invited him over today, he'll be here at 12." She said._

" _Him?" Karen's voice said from behind her, Sarah spun around to face Karen and nodded "My boyfriend." Sarah said._

 _Karen's eyes brightened up "Finally! We get to meet the mystery man!" She exclaimed and then she got a real good look at Sarah, her eyes started to water up._

" _Happy 17th birthday hun." Karen told her as she walked over to Sarah and pulled her into a hug, being careful about Toby._

" _Look at you..no longer a little girl." Karen said softly and then she glanced up towards the clock "What time is your guest coming?" Karen asked again._

" _12" Sarah answered._

" _Lunch will be done by then." Karen said "By the way...I already put your cake in the oven." she called over her shoulder as she walked back towards the kitchen._

 _Sarah smiled as she looked around at her family, she loved them all dearly._

" _Story!" Toby said._

 _Sarah nodded "The Labyrinth?" She suggested._

 _Toby nodded his head._

" _Alright." She said and she made her way over to the couch and sat down,she adjusted toby so he was on her lap and then launched into the story._

 _-Later-_

" _How old is he?" Sarah's father asked her when he realized that their guest was due any second._

 _Sarah smiled from her seat on the couch and made a zipper like motion across her lips. Earning an exasperated look from her dad._

 _Sarah moved her green eyes back to the clock, smiling when the hand moved to the 12._

" _Does he treat you good?" Her father tried again._

" _I treat her like a Queen." A smooth accented voice said._

 _Sarah smiled as she saw her dad's eyes move over to the spot behind her, he looked shocked._

 _Sarah stood up and glanced over her shoulder, she motioned Jareth to come by her side. He was happy to comply.  
Sarah gave him an appraising glance, Jareth was wearing a red poet shirt with black gloves, his breeches were black and so were his boots, around his shoulders he had a black and red cape that fell to the floor._

" _You're a role player?" Her father asked worriedly._

 _Jareth smirked "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jareth The Goblin King and ruler of the Underground."_

 _A nervous laugh erupted from Karen while her dad gave Jareth an incredulous look._

" _For goodness sake man!" Her father said loudly as he rose up from his chair "You look like your in your twenty's. Practically a grown man, have you no sha-"  
Jareth said nothing, instead he held his hand out towards her father and conjured up a crystal._

" _How about we go on a little trip?" Jareth asked her._

 _Sarah nodded and watched as Jareth dropped the crystal, as soon as the glass shattered they were enveloped in mist and transported down._

 _When the mist cleared Sarah observed her family. Karen looked stunned and her dad's mouth was hanging open._

" _T-this is real?" Karen asked after a moment, adjusting her grip on Toby._

" _Yes." Sarah said._

" _So...he's not a crazed lunatic?" Her father asked her._

 _Sarah laughed "He's The Goblin King...and My childhood best friend...also the love of my life." She told her father._

" _True love huh?"_

" _The truest one." Sarah said as she stepped back toward Jareth and grabbed his hand in her own._

 _Her father gazed at them for a moment and then a smile broke on his face._

" _How about a tour? Also why don't you two tell us your story...for some reason..I have a feeling that Toby had a part in this."_

 _Sarah gave a nervous chuckle while Jareth dragged her with him. They had spent the rest of the day walking around the Labyrinth and the goblin city along with it's masters castle. It was on that day too, that Sarah had met Jareth's mother._

 _They had just entered the garden when a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that was the color of the sun came walking up. Sarah noted that the woman's hair seemed to defy gravity as it flowed around her, The woman also had eyes the color of the skies and her smile was radiant, on her arm she had a basket that was filled with…_

" _Peaches?" The woman offered, her voice sounded like a melody to her ears._

" _Mother." Jareth greeted with a hug._

 _Sarah's eyes widened 'This beautiful woman is his Mother?'_

 _Jareth stood by his mother and introduced Sarah to her, now that they were standing side by side Sarah could see that he did inherit his mother's features._

" _Sarah, This is my mother..Katerina, Mother..this is Sarah."_

 _Katerina gasped in delight "My dear girl!" She exclaimed "I have been waiting to meet you!" Jareth's mother then reached out and grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling Sarah into a hug._

" _I wanted to see you during your run in the Labyrinth." Katerina said "But I was busy spelling a peach that would bring back your memories."_

 _Sarah hugged Katerina back "At Least you met me now." Sarah said, before pulling back._

" _So that spelled peach was your work?" She asked curiously._

" _Yes, although Jareth added his own spell so that you could have the chance to talk."_

 _Sarah looked at Jareth, who looked away, she could see his blush even though he was trying desperately to hide it._

" _I'm glad it happened." Sarah said to him, before turning back to look at his mother._

' _After that..My family adored him and his mother, welcomed them into our family. That was the best day ever.'_ Sarah thought as she winked at Jareth before moving looking away from him and smiling at her future mother-in-law who was also in human disguise and was holding Toby in her arms.

"Here is your graduating class of 1989!" The Principal announced, everyone cheered and some of her classmates tossed their caps up into the air. Sarah was the one of few who didn't.

"Oh my gosh Sarah!"

Sarah turned to look at her friend Evie.

"You so weren't about to walk away without saying a goodbye now were you?" Evie asked in her sad voice, causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

"Never." She said and pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my...who's that hottie with your family?" Evie asked after a moment. Sarah released her and turned to where her friend was looking, Jareth and her family were making their way over to her.

Sarah waved at them,smiling she said "My fiance."

"Lucky girl! Now all I have to do is find a hottie too." Evie said "However, I better be going..keep in touch..kay?"

"Okay." Sarah said, turning to watch her friend saunter away like the diva she was.

"Congratulations!"

Sarah turned to face her loved ones, she looked at them all and held up her diploma "I came, I saw, I conquered" She said the famous quote to them, tossing the diploma into her father's direction before taking off her cap and reaching up on her tip toes to place it on Jareth's head.

"Picture time!" Karen squealed in delight as she pulled out a polaroid camera.

Jareth went to move but Sarah tightened her hold on him.

"Darling, where do you think you are going?" She asked him sweetly before tugging him down towards her and capturing his lips with hers.

"Adorable!" Sarah heard both mother's gush and the sound of the camera snapping soon followed after.

Sarah pulled away and Jareth moved, allowing everyone else to get their chances to take a picture with Sarah.

"We'll do a group photo at home." Jareth promised her "I'll work my magic with this camera."

"Dance Magic?" Sarah added.

"You know it, babe." He said with a wink, earning a laugh.


	18. Forever

_**This is the last chapter might be kind of ehh...idk it was to me..maybe because I'm sick lol...anyways..soo..how many of you guys want a sequel? Review your answer lol..I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or the characters..nor do I own the songs used...they all belong to their respectful owners.**_

 _ **REMEMBER: LET ME KNOW IF YOU ALL WANT A SEQUEL!**_

 _ **READ ON!**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Forever

Today was the day! Three months had passed since Sarah's Graduation and everybody in the Underground was busy getting ready for their wedding.

Jareth was busy going over the last minute procedures.

"Hoggle!" Jareth called, feeling his patience wane.

"Yes Sire?" The short dwarf answered.

"The fireys, deal with them." Jareth said, taking a deep breath "For my patience is wearing thin, if they keep annoying me..we might just have a wedding _and_ a funeral."

Hoggle's eyes widened as he nodded, he ran past Jareth yelling "You Idiots!"

Jareth sighed, besides the fireys playing stupid everything was perfect. The cathedral was decorated with silver and white streamers, there was flowers and musicians. Jareth walked down the silver carpet and made his way out of the cathedral, he glanced at it from the outside and smirked.

' _The ballroom theme, she said. It's perfect for us. She said.'_ Jareth thought with a laugh before turning around, he waved his arm and the clock appeared.

"Two more hours." He murmured, before waving it away.

"Jareth!"

Jareth turned toward the direction of his mother's voice.

"I'm about to go up and help Sarah." She told him, holding a woven basket in her hand that held material and other things "I'm also leaving Sir Didymus to keep track of the time for you, he will alert you when it's time to get ready." She finished before stepping aside to reveal the said fox.

"Greetings, Your Majesty." Sir Didymus greeted him with a flourish bow.

Jareth smiled "Sir Didymus." He greeted with a tilt of his head

Mother clapped her hands "Great, Anyways I best be going...I do have a bride to help." She said and disappeared from Jareth's sight.

"Come, Didymus" Jareth beckoned "I require your talents for a certain group of goblins. They will need to coordinate with you."

-Sarah-

Sarah had just got out of the shower and was now sitting in front of her vanity mirror with a robe wrapped around her, Karen had already set to doing her with a blowdryer. By the time Jareth's mother popped in, Sarah's hair was damp and was already being rolled into the curlers.

"Oh perfect!" Katerina said as she made her way over and set her basket on top the vanity

"How are you feeling my dear?" She asked Sarah as she pulled away the material that was covering her basket and started to pull out Sarah's wedding dress, which surprisingly had no creases or wrinkles or any other sorts.

' _Magic.'_ Sarah thought before saying "Nervous, excited."

"Oh sweetie, Just think of it like this..this will be your first and only wedding." Katerina said before snapping her fingers at the dress so it would levitate.

"What do you think?" She asked Sarah.

Sarah gazed at the dress in awe.

The dress was off the shoulder while the bodice had a lace up front that was covered in glitter, not like over the top kind of glitter but like sewn in. The bottom of the dress was high in the front while the back was low and billowy.

"Its beautiful!" Sarah gushed.

"A beautiful wedding gown for a beautiful bride." Katerina said, before motioning the dress over to Sarah's old bed to lie upon.

"Anyways, let's get to work." Katerina said, fixing her blue eyes upon Sarah, with a snap of her fingers the radio in Sarah's room turned on and began to play.

After an hour and somewhat minutes, Katerina snapped her fingers and the dress that was once lying on the bed was now on Sarah. Sarah stood up and stared at herself in her vanity. The dress was beautiful and it fit her like a glove, showing off her curves. Sarah was staring at the woman in the mirror, not a young girl, but a woman. Sarah looked beautiful in her wedding gown, she felt like a princess.

"Oh, the curlers!" Karen exclaimed, realising that they were still atop Sarah's head.

"Relax." Katerina said and the curlers disappeared. Sarah's long hair fell in curls, decorated in her hair however, was a bunch of blue sapphire hair clips and around her neck appeared a white choker with a blue sapphire heart that rested right above her collarbone.

"Sarah, time for your heels and your veil." Karen said softly, placing down on the ground a pair of white ankle high heeled boots. Sarah slipped them on and watched as the boots shrunk to accustom her feet, just as she glanced up Katerina had fastened her veil on and stepped away looking Sarah up and down in awe.

"Very beautiful." She said "You will be the kingdom's most beloved and prized gem for centuries to come!"

Sarah gave a nervous smile.

"Sweetie, you do have your garter on right?" Karen came up from behind her.

"uhm..i don-"

"It's on." Katerina said "You'll see." she said with a wink.

Sarah blushed.

Katerina glanced at the clock on her wall and smiled.

"Time to descend to the underground, your father and brother are already there."

Sarah nodded and was about to latch her arm through Katerina's before Katerina moved and pulled the veil over her head.

Sarah stared at her mother in law through the sheer silky veil, hiding a laugh.

"Your bouquet dear." Karen added, holding it out.

Sarah took it from her and held it the way a bride is supposed to.

"Let's get you married!" Katerina said with a laugh and they disappeared from Sarah's old room.

-Jareth-

Jareth stood standing at the front of the cathedral, he was dressed in the same attire that he wore to the ballroom dream only difference was it was silver with a few traces of blue on the waistcoat. The sound of the doors opening had everyone, including him turning to face the front.

Jareth felt his heart stop for a moment as he gazed at the figure all dressed in white, he couldn't see her face due to the veil. Jareth felt his lips tilt up in a smile as he watched the woman he loved make her way over to him. Jareth watched as she moved gracefully walking up the steps to face him.

"Here I was thinking you wouldn't make it." He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"And miss my own wedding? Never!" She said back equally soft.

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them had them turning to face a goblin, who was standing on a chair.

Jareth heard Sarah's soft giggle and couldn't help but feel amused himself at his subjects.

"Today We are here to witness the union between Goblin and Human." The goblin, who Jareth recognised as munch, said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the cathedral. "This union is an unusual one, seeing as it never happened before in all the history of the the underground! Today, however that all changes. Not only do we record the marriage of our beloved King and his beautiful Queen, but we witness and record history in the making!"

At this everyone in the room cheered and whistled.

"Quiet!" Munch said patiently, waiting for the noise to die down. Once it did then he continued "Let's leave the celebration until after, right now we are here to marry off our precious gem to our Goblin King."

Everyone chuckled, including Sarah.

Jareth gave Munch a pointed look, mentally urging him to get to the point already.

"I believe our King and soon to be Queen has written their own vows?" He asked them hesitantly.

Jareth nodded and turned to face his bride.

Sarah cleared her throat before speaking "Jareth. I grew up in the world alone and misunderstood, I was the outcast and and always frowned upon." She said loudly, pausing for a moment before continuing "But then one day just like a shooting star, You fell into my world and illuminated my darkness. You were arrogant then." She stopped when He started to chuckle."But then you left. I was alone once again. You, the only person who complete me left. But you never forgot me and I'm so thankful for that. However I wish the same could be said of me." She stopped and took a shuddering breath.

' _She's crying.'_ He realized.

"I'm sorry for being selfish and thinking only of myself. But I vow to you Jareth, here in front of the entire kingdom and my family..That I won't allow that to happen again. I won't allow my happiness to slip away ever again. I vow to you and your Kingdom that I will love you to infinity and beyond."

Jareth felt nothing but love swell in his heart for this beautiful woman in front of him, realising that it was his turn to speak, he reached for one of her hands and placed it over his heart.

"Sarah, My beautiful bride." He said "On that fateful day that I first met you..I had no idea how much you would mean to me later. At first I thought of you as a companion and a friend, one that I treasured. You were unique from the other human kids that were around you, but never near you. You're spirit burned bright and still does to this day, like a moth to a flame you drew me in. When I first realized I loved you..I was scared." He admitted "As the next in line to the throne, it occurred to me that for a Goblin monarch to love a human was unheard of...It seemed almost taboo." He said, he stopped and raised his head up higher "However after I parted ways with you, time had a way of showing me what I said goodbye too. It showed me how everyday without you by my side was filled with misery and loneliness. It showed me what I took for granted...and Sarah...I will never part from your side..nor will I ever let you go a day without me. We have forever Sarah...and I will Love you everyday of our forever." He finished, turning to Toby, who was in Karen's arms he grabbed the ring while Sarah grabbed the other, turning to face each other they slipped the ring on to each other's fingers.

"You may now kiss your bride." Munch announced, everyone started to cheer.

"Finally!"Jareth said loudly, he reached over and lifted the veil to reveal the face of his beautiful wife, he pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips against hers. He smiled when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, using this opportunity he spun and dipped her. Jareth opened his eyes to stare into a pair of laughing green orbs that held so much raw emotion. Jareth decided to move their kissing game up a bit, he flicked his tongue against her lips beckoning them to open. Sarah happily complied to him and his tongue delved in. Jareth explored her mouth and enjoyed her taste.

When he pulled back he laughed at her flushed state and righted her back up.

"Mine." He whispered against her lips ane d then gave her one more peck.

Then he straightened himself up and looked around at the crowd who was waiting for his command.

"Let's go out into the courtyard and celebrate! After all Your king has finally got his Queen!" He said, reaching out he intertwined his fingers with Sarah's and led her down the stairs and out the cathedral, with the people following behind them.

-Sarah-

' _I can't believe it!'_ She thought as she sat by herself at the head of the table, eyes focused on her husband who stood in front of her, hand held out for her to take.

' _Me, a human! Married the most beautifulest man on the planet!'_ She reached up and put her hand in his own gloved one and allowed him to pull her up towards the center. Everyone remained quiet and transfixed on them, watching as Jareth raised his hand up and the music started to play. Sarah smiled as she recognised the tune, they got into their dance position and he started to sing the song he had composed for her all those years ago.

' _There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

 _a kind of pale jewel_

 _open and closed_

 _within your eyes_

 _I'll place the skies_

 _within your eyes.'_

Sarah closed her eyes as she mentally sang along with him in her head, knowing the words by heart. They continued to glide across the floor.

When the song came to an end, Jareth released her hand.

Sarah playful pouted earning a wink from her husband.

"I have another song that I have written for my wife." He said before turning to her "I believe you know this song extremely well my dear, would you care to sing with me?"

' _Absolutely!'_ She thought but nodded. Jareth signalled for the music start. This was the first time she was going to hear this song with more than one instrument.

 **I've nothing much to offer**  
 **There's nothing much to take**  
 **I'm an absolute beginner**  
 **But I'm absolutely sane**  
 **As long as we're together**  
 **The rest can go to hell**  
 **I absolutely love you**  
 **But we're absolute beginners**  
 **With eyes completely open**  
 **But nervous all the same**

Jareth sang, his mismatched eyes beckoned her to hop in. Just as he was about to start the next verse, she joined in.

 **If our love song**  
 **Could fly over mountains**  
 **Could laugh at the ocean**  
 **Just like the films**  
 **There's no reason**  
 **To feel all the hard times**  
 **To lay down the hard lines**  
 **It's absolutely true**

Jareth smiled down at her lovingly, Sarah loved how well their voices complemented each other. Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms and they just swayed, still singing perfectlly.

 **Nothing much could happen**  
 **Nothing we can't shake**  
 **Oh, we're absolute beginners**  
 **With nothing much at stake**  
 **As long as you're still smiling**  
 **There's nothing more I need**  
 **I absolutely love you**  
 **But we're absolute beginners**  
 **But if my love is your love**  
 **We're certain to succeed**  
 **If our love song**  
 **Could fly over mountains**  
 **Sail over heartaches**  
 **Just like the films**  
 **If there's reason**  
 **To feel all the hard times**  
 **To lay down the hard lines**  
 **It's absolutely true.**

Sarah stopped and listened in amazement as her husband vocalized the ending. When he finished she practically almost knocked him over when she went to kiss him.

"Sarah, you need to reign in your hormones." He told her seriously "Because if you keep throwing yourself on top of me and kissing me. I can't be held accountable for my actions."Jareth gave her a teasing smile and a wink.

Sarah felt the blood rush to her face as she caught the meaning of those words.

"I'll behave." She said seriosuly.

Jareth just threw back his head and laughed, Sarah eventually joined in.

' _My best friend was a prince, who later became The Goblin King. He fell in love with me..It took me awhile to realise my love for him. Thanks to The Labyrinth however...It was sooner rather than later. Now I'm his wife..his Queen.'_ She thought.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her, picking up her hand he placed a kiss to the inside of her palm "Always."

"And Forever." She finished, looking away from him to over look her new home, her family and her subjects.

"All hail the King!" The goblins started to chant "All hail the Queen!"


	19. Author's note

Author's note: Re:Sequel

Okay guys...I know i promised a sequel and i started on it..but to be honest..at the moment I'm really not feeling a sequel at the moment...so I deleted it..I'll probably work on one later but till then..there wont be for those of you who enjoyed this story..I have a new one in the works..It's called The Goblin Queen...Do me a favor and check it out.. :+)


End file.
